Je n'y avais jamais pensé
by SBRocket
Summary: (lecteur adulte uniquement)


**Je n'y avais jamais pensé**

Je repousse ma capuche collante et enlève mes bottes pleines de boue dans l'entrée. Je dévale les trois marches qui me séparent du living et saute sur le canapé attrapant habilement au passage le téléphone sans fil qui carillonne.

_-Isabella Swan j'écoute !_

_-Salut l'ermite ! Comment ça va ?_ La voix de ma sœur me fait sourire.

_-Super et toi ? Attends, je mets l'ampli, mes fringues sont trempées. Je t'écoute Alice._

Je pose le téléphone sur la table basse et retire mon ciré. Je vais le suspendre derrière la porte d'entrée.

_-Et bien ça va, je suis à Londres dans quinze jours, j'ai un shooting. Est-ce que tu viendras ?_

_-Ah super. Attends je ne sais pas, j'ai… ?_

Je jette un coup d'œil au calendrier aimanté au frigidaire.

_-Je n'ai rien de particulier. Est-ce que tu restes pour Thanksgiving ?_

_-Probablement, Jasper a trois matchs cette semaine là, il sera en entraînement intensif._

_-Super, les parents seront contents, j'y vais aussi._

_-Cool, alors quoi de neuf dans ton trou ?_

_-J'avance, j'avance, j'ai l'inspiration c'est fabuleux, je pense boucler cette histoire d'ici quinze jours._

_-Ton éditeur va être content._

_-C'est mon boulot. Et toi ? Comment ça tourne ?_

_-Bien, super même, je t'ai envoyé par mail le dernier Vogue, je suis en page centrale._

_-Oh vraiment ? Attends je vais regarder ça !_

J'attrape mon ordinateur et le connecte rapidement.

_-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas consulté tes mails ?_ Soupire-t-elle désespérée.

_-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si la télé fonctionne encore, je ne l'ai pas allumée depuis des semaines._

_-Oh mon dieu ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas au courant._

_-Au courant de quoi ?_

_-Edward Cullen !_

_-Quoi Edward Cullen ?_

_-Il a quitté Tanya !_

_-Hein ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle l'a trompé !_

_-Arrête !_

_-Je te jure, c'est dans tous les journaux ! Avec un des acteurs avec qui elle tournait._

_-Bah, c'est sûrement des conneries, il m'aurait appelée !_

_-Les photos ne mentent pas pourtant._

_-Ca se trafique des photos._

_-Il est parti de chez eux._

_-Vraiment ? Non, c'est des rumeurs ! Edward et Tanya sont ensemble depuis si longtemps, ça se passe bien entre eux, je ne peux pas croire ça ! En plus, je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait appelée si c'était vrai._

Je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je regarde cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Alice, je te rappelle, quelqu'un vient de frapper, on en parle dans quinze jours ?_

_-Ca marche, à plus Bel'. Courage pour la fin de ton roman._

_-Merci, et au fait, superbes les photos._

_-Merci !_

_-A bientôt bisous._

Je raccroche rapidement et enfile mon gros pull en laine. Il est moche pour recevoir, mais chaud et mon visiteur n'a pas reçu d'invitation alors tant pis pour lui. Ça frappe à nouveau. J'ouvre en me demandant toujours qui ça peut bien être, certainement le voisin.

Je devine un bonnet enfoncé bien bas sur une tête, des Ray-ban alors qu'il pleut, un blouson en cuir dégoulinant sur un tee-shirt blanc, une chaîne en argent, un sac en toile en bandoulière.

_-Edward Cullen ? Quelle surprise !_

_-Isabella Swan ? Toujours en vie !_

Il rentre sans demander l'autorisation et je me pousse pour qu'il puisse passer. Il descend les marches, balance son sac au milieu de la pièce et se tourne vers moi.

_-Putain c'est le bout du monde ! J'ai cru ne jamais arriver jusqu'ici ! Est-ce qu'on a idée d'habiter dans un endroit aussi perdu ?_

_-Retourne à L.A si ça ne te convient pas._

_-Tu m'as manquée ! _Il enlève sa veste, ses lunettes, frotte ses mains entre elles et me regarde de haut en bas. _Es-tu seule ?_

_-Oui et je comptais bien le rester. Que me vaut ta visite ?_

_-L'isolement te réussit, tu as bonne mine._

_-C'est pas ton cas, t'as l'air d'un zombi._

Voyant qu'il élude ma question, je n'insiste pas et tente de le dérider un peu, il a l'air si tendu. Je déteste ça.

_-T'as perdu ton rasoir ?_ Je peux dire qu'il ne s'est pas rasé depuis au moins une semaine vu la quantité de poils qu'il a.

-_T'as toujours pas trouvé les bonnes manières._

_-Tu bois quoi ? Un lait de soja ?_

_-Pétasse, mets moi une bière._

Il se laisse tomber dans mon canapé en riant.

Je file à la cuisine et prends ce qu'il faut. Je lui mets une bouteille fraîche sous le nez.

_-Étouffe-toi avec._

_-Oh, merci trop aimable._

Il retire son bonnet avant de décapsuler sa bouteille avec un briquet. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire quand je vois sa coupe, ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs et en fouillis.

_-T'as l'air d'une brosse à chiottes._

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

_-Et toi tu as pris du cul._

Je roule des yeux, il est là depuis cinq minutes et il m'a déjà usée.

_-Drapeau blanc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Besoin d'isolement._

_-T'es au bon endroit. Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?_

_-Juste Emmet et Rosalie. J'ai pris l'avion jusqu'à Paris, j'ai loué une voiture et pris le ferry._

_-Toi ? Tu as pris le ferry ?_

_-Hé ouais ! Comme quoi tout arrive !_ Souffle-t-il.

_-C'est plus grave que je ne pensais, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ?_

Il hausse les sourcils et se laisse tomber en arrière après avoir choqué sa bière contre la mienne.

_-Sympa ta bicoque, tu l'as depuis longtemps ?_

_-Deux ans maintenant._

_-Il y a combien d'habitants dans ce village ?_

_-Trois cents, peut-être moins, j'en sais rien. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de couper, t'es pas contente de me voir ?_

_-Si, mais je préfère quand tu t'annonces._

_-Moi je préférais te faire la surprise ! En fait, je ne pensais pas venir, jusqu'à hier. J'ai vu une fille dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle lisait ton dernier bouquin, elle avait l'air captivée ! Bon, j'ai pensé à toi et alors je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion de rendre une petite visite à ma meilleure amie._

_-Tu restes combien de temps ?_

_-Toute la vie._

_-Edward ? Combien de temps ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, quelques jours, t'es ok ?_

_-Bien sûr que je suis ok. Tu fais à manger ?_

_-Seulement si tu me lis tes dernières œuvres._

_-Tu ne les as pas achetées ?_

_-Oh pitié non ! Tes pavés pour gonzesse qu'on trouve partout chez Virgin ? Sûrement pas !_

_-En même temps, je ne vais pas voir tes films ! _

_-Je comprends, qui ferait deux cent miles pour aller au cinéma ? Sérieusement, tu en écris encore ?_

_-Évidement à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans ça ?_

_-Sûrement à la vie d'une femme normale. Je n'en reviens pas, comment tu as fait pour venir t'enterrer ici ? Tu sais que j'ai demandé trois fois ma route pour trouver cet endroit._

_-Ça ne me surprend pas, mais si tu avais appelé, je t'aurais expliqué._

_-Tu m'aurais expliqué que t'as beaucoup de boulot et que tu ne peux pas recevoir !_

_-Si je t'ai dit ça par le passé, c'est que c'était la vérité. Mais je suis contente de te voir, même si j'ai toujours beaucoup de boulot._

_-Ah ouais ? Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi ça parle ?_

_-Non !_

_-Oh allez !_

_-Non !_

_-Je fouillerai dans ton ordi quand tu dormiras._

_-Pffff ! Bon et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu débarques chez moi après des mois sans nouvelles ?_

_-Je sais que tu le sais. Tu veux vraiment me torturer ?_

_-C'est donc vrai ?_

_-Tu en doutais ? T'es bien la seule._

_-Je suis désolée. Comment tu le vis ?_

_-Bien !_ Ment-il, _la preuve je suis ici ! Et toi ? Comment ça va ?_

_-Bien_ souris-je, _la preuve, je suis ici._

_-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là ! Mais admettons que j'aille bien, que tu ailles bien et que j'ai un besoin viscéral d'écouter « Killing in the Name » de Rage Against the Machine tu dirais quoi ?_

_-Je te dirais que je tiens à bon nombre des objets ici présent._

_-Même ce truc là, en forme de bite ?_

_-C'est une lampe Edward. Si tu penchais un tout petit peu ta tête et ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu verrais que c'est même une sculpture._

_-Pardon Madame, je suis fatigué, c'est un cadeau ?_

_-Peut-être._

_-Il a toujours eu des goûts de merde._

_-J'ai l'album, troisième étagère au-dessus de la cheminée. T'as pas dormi depuis quand ?_

_-Je dirais dix ans et toi ?_

_-La nuit dernière, tout va bien de ce côté là._

_-Il est où ?_

_-J'en sais rien, peut-être à New York, Caracas ou Bali, j'ai envisagé de lui mettre une balise GPS dans le cul mais il n'était pas pour. Mon avocat m'a dit de ne pas trop insister. Crois-le ou non, je l'ai écouté. _

_-T'as bien fait, tu l'as revu ?_

_-Pas depuis le tribunal._

Edward se tourne vers moi et agite le cd avec amusement près de sa tête. Son sourire est grand mais ses yeux sont tristes. Je n'aime pas ça.

_-A ta droite ! _Il trouve des yeux la chaîne hi-fi et se précipite pour mettre le cd dans le lecteur. Il règle le son, plutôt bas, et il revient vers moi en secouant la tête alors que la guitare saturée emplit la pièce.

_-Je vais mieux !_ S'exclame-t-il en rattrapant sa bière du bout des doigts. Il tourne un long moment dans l'espace de vie. Il a vite fait le tour car mis à part les nombreux livres qui couvrent le mur de l'entrée, les quelques tableaux au-dessus du canapé, les poutres et les pierres, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir.

_-Je me demande ce que tu fais toute la journée ici, ne t'ennuies-tu pas ?_

_-C'est l'hiver, les journées sont courtes en ce moment._

_-Bella ? Pourquoi ici ?_

_-La mer n'est pas loin, on la voit de la fenêtre quand il fait beau._

_-Ça arrive ça ?_

_-Ouais, des fois, et il n'y a pas de bruit, pas de rendez-vous, pas de gens qui viennent sonner à ma porte ou je ne sais pas quoi, pour me prendre la tête avec des conneries. J'écris, c'est tout ! Un jour mon meilleur pote m'a dit, vas voir une maison d'édition, fais toi publier alors je l'ai écouté._

_-Stupide ! Fallait pas l'écouter cet abruti !_

_-Ouais, maintenant, je dois me cacher ici ! Tu savais ça hein ?_

_-Ouais, je savais que ça marcherait pour toi. Pour ce qui est de la rançon de la gloire, je te jure, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je suis content, je me sens moins seul !_

_-Arrête, toi, tu aimes ta notoriété !_

Je me lève et je prends place dans le canapé, tournée vers lui, je sais qu'il est sérieux à présent et qu'on va vraiment parler. Je remonte mes jambes sous moi et je pose ma tête contre le dossier. Edward attrape un coussin et le cale sous sa nuque. Il regarde le plafond en débitant.

_-Ouais, j'aime la notoriété, j'aime que les gens apprécient ce que je fais ! J'adore prendre un personnage et travailler pour rentrer dans sa peau._

_-Normal, t'as toujours été un peu schizo._

_-Dis la fille qui écrit des histoires d'amour. Tu veux vraiment qu'on débatte là-dessus ?_

_-Pas vraiment non, donc tu disais ? Tu aimes interpréter des rôles…_

_-Ouais… et j'aime faire la promo des films et qu'ils soient récompensés. J'adore les tapis rouges et tout mais je t'assure qu'être le cocu le plus célèbre de la planète je m'en passerai bien._

_-Je comprends. Tu sais, tu peux rester ici, aussi longtemps que tu veux._

_-Merci B'._

_-Je t'en prie._

La tête d'Edward tombe sur mon épaule et il soupire bruyamment.

_-Est-ce que ça va aller ?_ Je caresse son bras affectueusement.

_-Je m'en remettrai._

_-Tu l'aimais vraiment alors._

_-Je le croyais ouais. _Souffle-t-il.

Ma poitrine se serre, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois Edward aussi abattu. Je l'ai vu stressé, tendu, en colère, écœuré mais jamais aussi triste. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais je sais que ça ne l'aidera pas et puis c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je craque misérablement et l'objectif ce n'est pas qu'il me réconforte lui.

_-Bon ? On s'en reboit une ?_ Fait-il au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

_-Yep, va repérer la cuisine, je ne vais pas être à ton service._

_-Ah ma Bella, ravi de voir que c'est toujours marche ou crève chez toi !_

_-Bienvenu dans mon monde Cullen !_

Il s'éloigne vers la cuisine et je l'entends fouiller un peu partout, les portes des placards claquent.

_-Les bières sont dans le frigo Edward !_

_-Taratata B', je sais que toi et moi on a besoin d'un truc plus fort ! Il_ dépose une vieille bouteille de scotch et deux shooters sur la table.

_-Damn ! Où t'as trouvé ça ?_

_-Dans le placard en dessous de l'évier. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? Bella t'as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?_

_-Elle n'est même pas ouverte ! Je crois que c'est le paysan d'à côté qui me l'a donnée quand j'ai emménagé._

_-Sympa, tu ne l'as pas bu avec lui ?_

_-Il a au moins soixante ans Edward ! Et je savais que tu viendrais un jour._

_-Je viens toujours !_ Sourit-il en remplissant les verres à ras bord.

_-Pas assez souvent cependant._

Edward pousse le shooter vers moi et lève le sien en l'air, je fais de même veillant à ne pas renverser.

_-A nos mariages foirés Bella !_

_-A nos divorces !_ Je m'enfile le liquide direct dans le fond de la gorge et je manque de vomir. Ça me brûle la trachée et je me mets à tousser. Edward éclate de rire quand je me tords en deux.

_-Bah alors B' ? Je t'ai connue plus costaud !_

_-Va te faire foutre ! Ce truc déboucherait un chiotte !_

_-Ok ok ! T'énerve pas chérie, j'ai compris, tu restes à la bière de petite nature?_

_-Tu penses que me saouler te servira à quelque chose ? _

_-Non, mais me saouler moi me fera sûrement du bien et comme tu es mon amie, tu dois te mettre la tête à l'envers, par solidarité._

Edward remplit à nouveau les verres et je ne sais pas si je supporterai un deuxième. Mais après tout si je vomis sur lui, ce sera uniquement de sa faute.

_-Amie ? Je rêve ! Si j'étais ton amie, tu ne me forcerais pas à boire du désinfectant._

_-Bois Bella ! On a fait un pacte, tu sais un truc avec le sang quand on avait sept ans._

Je balance le contenu du verre dans le fond de ma gorge et étrangement le deuxième passe beaucoup moins douloureusement que le premier.

_-Je crois que ma gorge est anesthésiée._ Ris-je puis je pense à cette histoire de pacte et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec qui que ce soit un jour.

_-C'est bon à savoir, je t'en mets un autre alors ? _

_-Non, attends un peu, faut qu'on mange._

_-Ouais, je vais m'en occuper, t'inquiète pas._

_-Mince, ça m'embête de le dire, mais tu devrais venir plus souvent. _

_-C'est flippant de te l'entendre dire surtout, est-ce que c'est l'alcool qui fait déjà effet ?_

_-Ouais, on va dire ça._

_-Donc normalement, ton pouvoir de décision devrait commencer à s'altérer, bois !_ Edward me met un nouveau verre dans la main._ Après, ça va lever toutes tes inhibitions._

_-A quoi tu joues sérieusement ?_ Nos verres s'entrechoquent et nous voilà à descendre la troisième tournée.

_-D'abord les décisions, ensuite l'inhibition._

_-Inhibition ? Tu veux me voir nue ?_

Il explose de rire.

_-Non ça c'est l'exhibition, c'est plus tard encore. Bon arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ça fait juste quatre ans que j'attends que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre. _

_-Aucune chance que je te dise quoi que ce soit à ce propos, sauf, si tu me dis d'abord, ce qui s'est passé avec ta femme._

_-J'ai pas assez bu pour ça !_ Je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et lui sers immédiatement un verre.

_-Trop curieuse Bella, ça va te jouer des tours,_ il l'avale sans se plaindre. Joueuse, je descends le mien rapidement. L'album dans la stéréo vient d'arriver à sa fin et Edward se lève d'un coup. Je le regarde passer au crible mes cd.

_-Putain j'en reviens pas que tu aies cet album !_ Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais je l'entends ricaner comme un gamin.

Le son de Nirvana me parvient et j'explose de rire, j'ai seize ans à nouveau et Edward Cullen me fait une démo d'air-guitare.

_-C'était bon ! Ça rappelle trop de souvenirs! _Ris-je encore en le regardant s'agiter devant le meuble de la hi-fi, il chante un peu aussi, aigu, imitant Kurt Cobain.

_-T'as toujours pas mué ? _

Il me fait un doigt, balance le boîtier au-dessus de la cheminée et nous ressert une nouvelle dose.

_-Tu sais Bella, je t'ai connue à une époque où tu secouais tes cheveux comme une démente quand je mettais ça ! _

_-Et toi tu pensais que ta voix ferait plus saturée si tu fumais deux paquets de clopes par jour._

_- J'ai arrêté d'ailleurs._

_-Ah ? C'est bien._

_-Ouais, ça fait genre un an, un truc comme ça. Je me venge sur l'alcool !_

_-Je vois ça !_ Il nous ressert une dose et je l'enquille sans me poser de question. Désormais, ça ne sert plus à rien d'être sobre et je suis contente qu'il soit là. Je voudrais lui en faire part mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait besoin d'entendre ça.

_-Du coup ? T'as pas de boulot en ce moment ?_

_-Si, enfin non, pas vraiment, je devrais être à L.A là, en train de suivre la pré-production de mon prochain film et d'envisager ceux d'après mais ce n'est pas gérable, c'est vraiment la merde._

_- Je ne me rends pas bien compte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?_

_-Il se passe que des photos de ma femme en train de rouler des pelles à un branleur sont affichées partout, que j'ai trente paparazzi qui me suivent partout où je vais et j'ai genre cinquante coups de fil par jour de mon agent qui se fait harceler pour que je vienne dans une émission ou un show pour parler de ma cocufaction en place publique._

_-Cocufaction ? Ça se dit vraiment ça ?_

_-J'en sais foutre rien B'. Mais ça me met tellement les nerfs, appelle ça comme tu veux !_

_-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'elle est une petite salope, qu'elle a le feu au cul !_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward, je suis désolée._

_-Oh allez Swany, je te connais t'es pas du tout désolée, et en plus tu te retiens de faire une vanne vaseuse sur le fait que c'est sûrement parce que je n'assurais pas sous la couette._

_-Hé !_ Je m'offusque. _Déjà, tu n'as pas le droit de tuer mes blagues dans l'œuf et ensuite, ne fais pas comme si on se connaissait par cœur en parlant à ma place! _Il rit et se tourne vers moi, me tendant un nouveau verre.

_-A toi, raconte._

_-Moi ? Oh bah moi c'est simple je n'assurais pas non plus !_ Edward éclate de rire et sa main se loge dans ma nuque_. Je me suis faite cocussifiée aussi. Bon, je n'ai pas eu droit au buzz sur le net, ni les tabloïds donc c'est vachement moins marrant que toi !_

_-Tu l'as appris comment ?_

_-Bêtement, une femme a appelé, m'a dit qu'elle couchait depuis plusieurs mois avec lui. Il n'a pas nié. Je suis partie._

_-Et tu es venu ici ?_

_-Non, c'était bien après. Et tu sais quoi? Avec le recul, c'était une bonne chose. Je pense que dans quelques mois tu seras ravi d'avoir mis les voiles. _Edward arque un sourcil et me regarde comme si j'étais un ovni.

_-Je t'assure ! Là t'es sous le choc et puis ce tapage médiatique c'est affreux, mais tu sais comment ça se passe, les gens oublient vite et pense à toutes ces petites fans qui savent que tu as le cœur brisé et qui sont prêtes à te réconforter !_

_-Mon réconfort, c'est le scotch ! _Edward attrape la bouteille et je constate que mes idées s'embrouillent. Je trouve l'explication en regardant le niveau de la bouteille, il a sacrément baissé.

_-Cullen, si tu vomis, je te jure que je te le fais ravaler ! Et depuis quand tu n'es plus branché minette ?_

_-On a rien mangé Swany, aucune chance ! Depuis que je suis rentré dans le cercle très fermé des dix mecs les plus sexys de la planète._

_-Pouah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Qui a voté ? Sérieusement, dis-moi qui était dans le panel interrogé ? 30% de myopes, 20% d'astigmates ? _

_-C'est ça et le reste c'était des gays, et « Dans l'ombre de toi » ne méritait pas d'être vendu à cinq cents mille exemplaires._

_-Ouais t'as raison, mets moi un verre ! Mais t'es pas à jour, il est à six cent soixante dix mille maintenant._

_-Tu n'as pas relevé quand j'ai dis dans les dix premiers._

_-Oh pitié ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te demande ta position ? Edward sérieusement, on parle de toi ! De ton physique, on s'en fout !_

_-Tu t'en fous ! Des milliers de femmes sur la planète ne s'en fichent pas ! Pourquoi t'es glaciale comme ça ? Pétasse ! Frigide ! _J'éclate de rire devant son air boudeur.

_-Edward ! Je suis folle de toi comme toutes les filles qui hurlent ton prénom partout où tu vas._

Je passe ma main de haut en bas sur son visage, récoltant un peu de salive quand ma paume passe sur sa bouche. Je l'essuie avec dégoût sur son épaule avant de reprendre.

_-Mais moi Edward, je te verrai toujours avec ton petit slip de bain en éponge rouge et tes sandalettes !_

_-Connasse ! Tu avais deux stupides nattes de chaque côté de ta tête !_

_-Et tu jouais à faire de la mobylette avec !_

_-C'était marrant !_ crie-t-il

_-C'était débile !_ Crie-je encore plus fort et il éclate de rire en même temps que moi.

_-C'est vrai c'était débile, heureusement que j'ai eu mon scooter sinon j'aurai continué jusqu'à ce que tu partes à l'université._

_-Je devrais remercier tes parents pour ça !_

_-Ouais, tu devrais ! Sérieusement Bella, tu crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi ?_

_-Y'en a pas qu'un, mais c'est le lot du commun des mortels, pourquoi ?_

_-B', sérieux !_

_-Non Edward il y a rien qui cloche chez toi ! T'es très beau et tu le sais très bien, depuis quand t'as besoin d'être rassuré comme ça ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise existentielle ?_

_-Je suis venu ici pour chercher du réconfort ! C'est ce que tu dois faire ! T'es mon amie !_

_-Le pacte avec le sang hein ?_

_-C'est ça !_

_-Fous-le toi où je pense, je ne lécherai pas tes bottes, quand bien même tu serais au bord du suicide, jamais je te dirais ce que tu veux entendre ! C'est ça le pacte, tu l'as signé le jour où tu as dis à Mike Newton que j'étais amoureuse de lui !_

_-C'était en cinquième ! Il y a prescription !_

_-J'ai traîné ce boulet jusqu'au bac ! Même quand je suis sortie avec Jacob il me collait encore !_

_-T'es rancunière ! C'est dingue ! Je t'ai pardonné d'avoir dit à Loren Mallory que j'avais une petite bite ! Surtout que tout le bahut croyait que j'avais couché avec toi !_

_-Ouais bah je ne sais pas qui était le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire ! Les gens pensaient aussi que j'avais couché avec toi ! Mon père m'a parlé des abeilles à cause de cette histoire ! Oh mon dieu… c'était horrible ! Et en plus, je suis toujours persuadée que c'est le cas !_

_-Quoi ? Que j'ai une petite bite ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Si c'est une manœuvre pour que je la mette sur la table tu te trompes de marionnette !_

_-Tu me fais bien boire pour me voir à poil !_ Ris-je.

_-Ok ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes en effet !_

_-Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que je suis complètement ivre et que toi tu as l'air bien ?_

_-L'entraînement chérie, je vis à L.A, tu vis en Cornouailles, ça fait toute la différence._ Edward tapote ma jambe et se lève, je le vois tanguer un peu et mon sourire s'élargit. Le lapin est cuit, mais il ne veut pas l'admettre.

_-Je croyais qu'il prenait que de la cocaïne là-bas._ Edward s'éloigne vers la cuisine.

_-Ouais et tout un tas d'autre trucs. Bon qu'est-ce qu'i manger dans ta cabane ?_

_-T'as dis que tu gérais, je te laisse gérer !_

_-T'endors pas Bambi._ Crie-t-il au loin et je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Putain mais comment sait-il ça ?

Je me dresse sur mes jambes molles et je remue lentement mon corps jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et le regarde s'affairer.

_-T'es trop fort Edward, t'es là depuis deux heures et on dirait que t'as passé ta vie ici_ ! Il m'envoie un clin d'œil en saisissant le saladier dans lequel il a déjà cassé des œufs.

_-Bon et alors, ton prochain bouquin c'est pour quand ?_

On parle de mes prochaines productions tout le temps qu'il prépare notre dîner. J'aime parler avec Edward parce que je sais que même s'il fait douze mille choses en même temps, il m'écoute, il m'écoute vraiment et pas seulement d'une oreille distraite qui aura oublié dans cinq minutes. Je lui rends la pareille quand il me parle de ses projets en cours et à venir. J'installe le couvert pendant qu'il veille à la cuisson de son omelette qui rien qu'à l'odeur me fait saliver. Edward est un super cuisinier, je pense que peu de personnes le savent, et il aime ça. J'imagine qu'un jour, s'il devait se reconvertir, la restauration le brancherait vraiment. Il avait hésité au lycée, mais il voulait trop être acteur. Je secoue la tête en riant en repensant à cet ado cinglé qui courrait tous les castings, qui prenait des cours de théâtre et qui rêvait en grand. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu les mêmes ambitions si je n'avais pas vu les siennes se réaliser.

_-Tu sais, je crois que je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis contente de t'avoir eu dans ma vie._

_-Ça y est on y est ! Inhibition !_ Sourit-il. _Développe, je prends tous les compliments_ ! Il dépose l'omelette dans mon assiette et j'attends qu'il se soit servi pour m'expliquer.

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je pense que je n'aurais pas fait la moitié de ce que j'ai fait si t'avais pas été là._

_-Je pense que tu devrais manger ! Au lieu de me faire des déclarations._

_-Ok, tant pis pour toi Cullen, c'était mon jour de bonté !_

_-Il y en aura d'autres ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu bois !_

_-Arrête de penser que je te dis ça parce que je suis ivre !_

_-Tu es ivre, tu ne dis pas ça d'habitude !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, t'es pas là pour le voir._

_-Bella ? Je te connais et je sais que tu n'aimes pas manger froid ! Et en plus, ferme là, je veux manger tranquille._

_-Tu vois c'est pour ça que t'es un con ! Quand tu fais ce genre de réflexion ! C'est ça qui cloche chez toi ! Tu veux des compliments ou pas ? Tu veux que je te réconforte ou pas ?_

_-Wow ? Tu fais l'hystérique là ? J'aime bien, vas-y Bambi, donne tout ce que t'as !_

_-Ok, je mange, ça va être froid._

Je laisse tomber. Si je m'énerve, il va gagner et en plus il va dire que je suis pétée. Bon c'est vrai, mais il l'est aussi.

Il me fixe quelques secondes la bouche à moitié ouverte, certainement surpris que j'ai laissé tomber aussi vite puis il finit par hausser les épaules. Dès la première bouchée je roule des yeux en gémissant.

_-Hum Edward ! C'est délicieux_. Un grand sourire satisfait s'inscrit sur sa bouche. _Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?_

_-Des œufs, des champignons, des herbes, un peu de crème. Ravi que ça te plaise !_

_-Hum c'est magique !_

_-Oui bah ça va, tu ne vas pas avoir un orgasme à chaque bouchée ? Si ?_ Je ricane à sa remarque.

_- Non, je n'envisage pas d'avoir d'orgasme avec toi !_

_-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas ?_

_-On parle de ta cuisine là, pas de tes prouesses au lit !_ Je ris encore en imaginant, bien contre ma volonté Edward nu au dessus de moi.

-_Oh merde ! Edward pitié ne me mets pas ce genre d'images en tête. Je mange, là !_

_-T'es bien la seule femme qui me demande de ne pas lui parler de sexe. Es-tu lesbienne ?_

_-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas … non !_

_-Alors pourquoi ? Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?_

_-A quoi ? Toi et moi, faisant des trucs pas clairs ?_

_-Ouais Bambi, tu t'es jamais imaginée en train d'hurler mon nom ? _

_-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

Je vide ma bouche avant de lui répondre sans recracher toute ma bouffe tellement j'ai envie de rire.

_- Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est toi, c'est moi ! C'est comme ça, je n'y ai jamais pensé._

_-Quoi ? Jamais ?_ Je m'énerve face à son insistance et je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut.

_-Non, jamais ! Parce que tu y as déjà pensé toi ?_ Je finis rapidement mon assiette, subitement très intéressée par la tournure de la conversation.

_-Ouais, des fois. T'es une femme, je suis un homme d'un point de vue pratique on est censé être compatibles !_

_-Oui c'est sûr que biologiquement on est capable de procréer, donc d'avoir un rapport sexuel. T'as des restes des cours de bio dis donc, mais de là à me faire avoir un orgasme, il y a une marge._

_-Moi, je pense en être capable._

J'éclate de rire, je ne peux pas croire qu'il vienne de dire ça. Je me lève et débarrasse rapidement l'assiette. Il s'étire et boit un verre d'eau.

_-Je ferais la vaisselle demain. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Mis à part me faire crier ton nom, c'est complètement exclu !_

_-Crier le tien ?_

_-Vas-y, mais tout seul ! Mince pourquoi tu m'as parlé de ça ! Je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser maintenant !_

_-Perverse, Bambi !_

_-Imbécile !_

Je le suis dans le living et il récupère son sac.

_-Où est ta salle de bain ?_ Demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

_-Quoi tu veux te coucher maintenant ?_

_-Non, me laver les dents !_

_-Ah ! Tu prends le couloir là, deuxième porte à droite._

_-Merci ! _Je le regarde s'éloigner et je ricane, Edward Cullen fait désormais attention à son hygiène dentaire.

_-Hé Edward, tu ne vas pas rouler de pelles ce soir, t'es pas obligé de faire ça tout de suite ! _

_-Mon sourire vaut vingt millions de dollars B', je dois l'entretenir._

_-Mes doigts valent de l'or et je ne me fais pas manucurer pour autant !_

_-C'est ta tête qui vaut de l'or Bambi, pas tes moignons !_

Mes moignons ? Je regarde mes doigts avec stupeur. Ouais, c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas très jolis. J'ai les ongles tellement rongés, on dirait des petits boudins. J'ai un million de petits morceaux de peau sèche qui les entourent. C'est vraiment répugnant.

_-Hé ? Sont mignons tes moignons._ Edward attrape ma main et pose un baiser sur le bout de mes doigts. Il m'offre un grand sourire.

-_Seulement vingt millions ?_ Dis-je en me rendant compte de la perfection de sa bouche, ses lèvres fines, joliment dessinées, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées sauf sa canine droite légèrement de travers qui donne un charme fou à son sourire. A moins que ce soit ses fossettes ?

_-J'ai dit ça au hasard, je n'ai pas vraiment fait estimer._

_-A ce prix là je l'achète moi, mais tu dois sourire tout le temps !_

_-Tu peux arrêter de fixer ma bouche ? Ça devient gênant là, Bella._

_-Oh ça va, je suis certaine que ça te plait._

_-Là j'y pense Bella, t'es en train de crier mon nom._

_-Arrête tes conneries, attends deux secondes je cherche le défaut._

_-Perds pas ton temps, y en a pas. _Rit-il et je lui colle mon poing dans le torse.

_-T'as vraiment un trouble de la personnalité !_

_-Tu me rends bipolaire._

_- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir !_

_-Où d'autre aurais-je bien pu aller ?_

_-Rester chez toi aurait pu être une solution._

_-Et croiser le diable chaque jour ? Pas question._ Edward attrape la bouteille et remplit de nouveau les verres.

_-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mise dehors ? Ce n'est pas ta maison ?_ Je balance ma tête en arrière pour avaler le liquide brûlant. Instantanément mon corps se détend en sentant l'alcool s'insinuer partout en moi.

_-Si, je suis trop gentil parfois._

_-Ou t'as pas assez de couilles pour affronter, chacun voit ça comme il veut._

_-Connasse ! T'as vraiment un problème avec mes parties génitales._

_-Non, je ne pense pas._

_-Oh si, c'est certain, tu en parles tout le temps._

_-C'était une image ! Pourquoi tu ramènes tout au sexe ? T'es frustré ?_

_-Probablement moins que toi ! Dès que j'ai passé la porte j'ai tout de suite vu sur ton front « j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois »._

_-Va te faire foutre !_ Je m'enquille un autre verre, pas vraiment désireuse qu'on aille sur ce terrain.

_-Mince, j'ai touché la corde sensible !_ Ricane-t-il. _Alors combien ? Je suis loin du compte ?_

_-Bah ça dépend, tu commences à compter en année après combien de mois ?_

_-Oh merde B' je suis désolé_, s'esclaffe t-il, pas du tout sincère et se foutant littéralement de ma gueule.

_-Ouais, marre-toi, je préfère être frustrée que mal baisée ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas frustrée._

Edward se lève précipitamment et court dans le couloir.

_-Edward ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ?_

_-Je veux voir combien de sex-toy tu possèdes ! _Crie t-il depuis ma chambre.

_-Hein quoi ? Nan !_ Je me lève d'un bond et manque de m'étaler au milieu du living, je me cogne l'épaule contre le montant de la porte du couloir et le mur d'en face me rattrape. J'atteins la chambre la tête flottant dans le whisky. Edward est à quatre pattes et ses mains fouillent sous mon matelas.

_-Bordel Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ Je me baisse pour frapper ses fesses et je claque plus fort que je le veux vraiment. Le bruit est sec et mes doigts me piquent, j'y suis sûrement allée un peu fort. Il se redresse d'un bond.

_-Tu m'as claqué le cul là, Bambi ? _

_-Tu es en train de fureter comme un chien là, quand bien même j'avais un objet intime planqué ici, tu n'as pas le droit de …_

_-Tu vas payer ça !_ Avant même que je n'ai pu réaliser, Edward est passé derrière moi et m'a ceinturée de ses bras. Il me pousse sur le lit et me coince sous son corps et je suis trop bourrée pour me défendre efficacement. Je m'étouffe dans la couverture en me débattant sur la surface molle. Sa main glisse dans mon dos, trouve le rebord de mon pull, je m'agite un peu plus quand je le sens remonter et sa paume claque sur ma fesse droite.

_-Aïe ! Putain ! Taré ! Fais-toi soigner grand malade !_ Il est mort de rire contre moi et son souffle caresse la peau de ma joue. Je perçois chaque centimètre carré de son corps contre le mien et j'aime la chaleur qu'il dégage, j'aime son odeur et son rire contre mon oreille.

_-C'est un prêté pour un rendu Bella_. Chuchote-t-il_. Alors pas de sex-toy ?_

_-Non, pas de sex-toy Edward._ _Lâche-moi maintenant s'il te plaît._

_-Oh non non, je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de t'avoir à ma merci ainsi et ne bouge pas ou je te remets une fessée._

_-Cinglé ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Que tu me dises depuis quand exactement un homme ne t'a pas fait crier ?_

_-Putain pourquoi ?_ Je tente de me redresser en poussant sur mes bras mais il pèse trop lourd sur moi. Je suis coincée et curieusement, ça me plaît alors je laisse tomber l'idée de le repousser.

_-Est-ce que James est le dernier mec avec qui tu as couché ?_

_-Non ! Edward la curiosité est un vilain défaut !_

_-C'était qui ?_ Souffle-t-il contre la peau de mon cou et je me demande à quoi il joue.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?_

_-Oh Bé, sois pas comme ça, dis tout à ton Edward adoré. Avec qui couches-tu ?_

_-Personne ! Putain Edward ! Lâche-moi ! _

_-Tu sais je connais beaucoup de monde ici en Angleterre, si tu as quelqu'un, je le saurai tôt ou tard et si tu m'as menti Bella, je te jure que ça sera pas agréable._

_-Ça peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment, va te faire foutre ! _Je me tortille pour échapper à sa poigne mais il est beaucoup trop grand et trop musclé pour que j'arrive à me défaire de lui surtout que je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie. C'est carrément agréable d'être dans les bras d'un homme et le parfum qu'il porte est divinement entêtant.

-_Ouh, Bella, tu devrais cesser de t'agiter ainsi. Tu provoques quelque chose là !_

_-Putain merde Edward si tu me dis que tu bandes, je vomis !_

_-Arrête de faire comme si ça te répugnait, je pense au contraire que ça ne te déplaît pas._ Je crois que c'est son sexe dur contre mes fesses et même si c'est mon imagination, ça provoque un truc inédit en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, la frustration ou le fait d'être contrainte, mais mon bas-ventre s'enflamme et je sens mes orteils se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. Pire mes fesses cherchent son contact.

_-Bella …_ grogne-t-il en passant son bras sous moi et d'un geste brusque, il me remonte au milieu du lit, son corps emprisonnant toujours le mien, ses hanches contre mes fesses, et je ne peux pas nier cette fois que c'est bel et bien son érection que je sens au travers de son jean.

_-Edward, arrête de te frotter à moi_ ! Pour toute réponse, il glisse son nez dans mes cheveux et inspire profondément. Sa bouche se pose contre ma joue et sa main se place dans le creux de mon dos, entre nos corps. Je frissonne de la tête au pied et me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de contentement.

_-Dis non et j'arrête, je te jure._

Mon corps répond pour moi et mon dos se cambre sous sa main, provoquant une nouvelle rencontre entre son intimité et mes fesses.

_-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais_. Dit-il très sereinement et sa main délaisse mon corps pour repousser mes cheveux sur le côté. Il embrasse ma joue et ma mâchoire et je me laisse aller contre le matelas. Tout s'embrouille, je sais que c'est mal et stupide, parce que c'est Edward, que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne m'aime pas non plus mais c'est tellement bon. L'ange dans ma tête crie de dire non, le diable ricane parce qu'il sait que mes lèvres ne s'ouvriront que pour laisser échapper un gémissement.

Je sens les lèvres d'Edward fondre sur ma peau et les frissons dans mon corps réchauffent le plus profond de mon âme. Sa main droite passe sous mon pull, dans le bas de mes reins quand la gauche se lie à la mienne, ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens et je les serre fort dans un mouvement de réflexe.

-_Bambi, t'as vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi chérie_, se moque-t-il et ses hanches vont et viennent contre moi. Ça m'excite terriblement, mais plutôt crever que de lui dire.

_- Je ne suis pas frustrée à ce point Cullen !_ Je serre les dents pour retenir un nouveau couinement quand sa paume brûlante traverse mon dos et que ses doigts habiles dégrafent mon soutien-gorge.

_-Oh si tu l'es !_ Sourit-il en se frottant de plus belle et sa dureté me fait rêver. J'ai envie d'hurler que je le veux, maintenant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni ce qui se passe mais sa main glisse sous mon corps et empaume mon sein et je sais que je suis perdue. Mon téton se raffermit sous son passage et il ne trouve rien de mieux que de le faire rouler sous ses doigts.

_-Oh ouais !_ Tout mon corps exulte mais je ne peux pas bouger d'un pouce, je suis tétanisée par l'excitation. Si je bouge, je ne réponds plus de moi. Je reste étendue sur le ventre, savourant sa torture. Son corps descend le long du mien et son nez, dans le creux de mes reins pousse mon pull vers le haut et son autre foutue main brûlante malaxe mes fesses que je lui tends malgré moi, guidée uniquement par le besoin d'être soulagée de toute cette tension qui monte de manière exponentielle en moi.

-_Tu rends les armes ?_ Susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque et mon esprit crie « oui, fais de moi ce que tu veux » mais mon esprit de contradiction, mon besoin de lui tenir tête quoi qu'il en coûte me fait dire l'inverse.

_-Va te faire foutre Cullen, je ne coucherai pas avec toi, je n'ai pas touché le fond encore._

-_ Ton corps dit le contraire Bambi, je le sais. Ta fierté m'excite énormément et je sais que tu le fais exprès. _

_-T'es bourré ! Tu délires !_

-_Ouais, sûr que je le suis, mais crois-moi, mon désir lui est bien réel. Tu le sens ?_ Edward resserre sa prise sur mon sein et son souffle se hache dans mon oreille quand il remonte pour rouler des hanches derrière moi, pressant son sexe dur contre mon postérieur.

-_Putain ouais je le sens, comment je ne pourrais pas le sentir franchement !_ Il rit un petit peu.

-_Qui a une petite bite Bella ?_

_-Connard ! Tu te crois malin ?_ Ses doigts pincent mon téton et ça pique en même temps que ça m'envoie une décharge d'adrénaline. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, j'ai le feu en moi maintenant.

_-Oh ouais, je crois que je suis malin, parce que je suis certain que j'ai trouvé ce que tu aimes. Ce que tu aimes vraiment._

_-Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais, tu ne sais rien de moi !_

_-Je sais que t'as besoin de moi là tout de suite… Bella, chérie, je sais ce que tu veux ! _Le corps d'Edward s'effondre un peu plus sur moi et sa main quitte ma fesse, presse ma hanche et avant même que je n'aie pu réaliser, elle a glissé sur mon ventre et a trouvé l'interstice pour se faufiler dans mon pantalon et ma culotte. Je rue contre lui, feignant de ne pas souhaiter son contact mais ça me permet juste de sentir un peu plus ses longs doigts entre mes cuisses et attiser le feu qui me consume.

_-Cesse de t'agiter, tu vas adorer !_

_-Plutôt crever ! Han… _Ses phalanges caressent mon endroit le plus sensible et mes hanches vont et viennent pour plus de friction.

_-Je peux m'occuper de toi Bella, laisse-toi aller ! Fais-moi confiance. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui !_ Je couine en serrant les dents, ce salaud me fait beaucoup trop de bien, il est doué, vraiment doué mais pas question que je lui dise. Il torture toujours mon sein et j'ai envie d'hurler de plaisir.

_-Si tu étais plus docile, je pourrai te faire beaucoup plus Bella._ Sa voix s'insinue dans ma tête, chaude, sensuelle, envoûtante. Mes cuisses s'ouvrent pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Tout mon être me brûle et je mords la couverture pour ne pas crier quand ses douces phalanges s'insinuent entre mes plis trempés de désir. Il doit le sentir car je devine son sourire sadique s'étirer contre la peau de ma joue et sa respiration devient encore plus profonde. Mais il ne fait que passer et délaisse mon centre comme un pyromane s'éloignerait du brasier qu'il vient d'allumer.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ?_ Crie-je à bout quand je sens sa main regagner mon ventre. Et je me frotte de plus belle contre son bassin. Il bloque mes hanches avec ses mains et se redresse au-dessus de moi. Tout son corps me manque mais j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Il attrape mon bras et me retourne brutalement. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Qui est l'homme à genou au-dessus de moi ? Ses yeux si clairs et fuyants habituellement sont noirs et ses sourcils froncés renforcent encore la dureté qui émane de lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé si beau. Il a l'air tellement fort, sûr de lui, il m'hypnotise complètement. Il ne me lâche pas du regard quand il déboucle sa ceinture et la fait glisser le long de ses hanches.

_-Lève les bras ! _Tonne-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à obéir, surtout à ses ordres. Alors lentement, ma main se décale sur ma poitrine et mon majeur remonte, bien pointé dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillent une seconde et un sourire suffisant mais néanmoins époustouflant s'étire sur sa bouche. Je sens sa main se saisir doucement de la mienne mais je ne peux pas vraiment voir car mes yeux sont toujours prisonniers des siens et je pense qu'il attend que je les baisse, mais aucune chance que cela arrive. Mes mâchoires se crispent et mon pouls accélère quand ses genoux poussent mes cuisses. Très lentement, son corps descend sur le mien, il attrape mon autre main et je comprends qu'il vient de nouveau de me piéger sous son corps quand son érection presse mon pubis.

_-Lève… les… bras_. Répète-t-il patiemment. Et je tente de libérer ma main, de le repousser mais tout ce que je récolte c'est trois coups de reins divins contre mon intimité. Je ferme les yeux et me mords l'intérieur des joues, essayant de contrôler mes hanches qui vont à la rencontre des siennes.

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Edward ? Ce n'est pas bien !_ Je grogne entre mes dents.

Il ne m'écoute pas et remonte mes bras brutalement au-dessus de ma tête et m'oblige à écarter encore plus les jambes avec son corps. Il se presse durement contre moi et ça stimule mon bouton nerveux. J'ai l'impression que je vais tourner de l'œil tellement c'est bon. Mon bas-ventre est en flammes et je me frotte comme une perdue pour trouver le soulagement. Je suis tellement concentrée sur les frottements de nos sexes que je ne réalise pas qu'il m'a enlevé mon pull. C'est la boucle froide de la ceinture contre la peau de mon poignet qui me fait prendre conscience qu'il m'a attachée à la tête de lit.

_-N'essaies pas de te libérer_ chuchote-t-il quand je regarde en l'air pour me détacher.

_-Putain Edward !_

_-Si tu essaies, je devrais serrer plus fort. À moi ça me plairait, mais à toi, ça te ferait mal ! Alors Bambi ? Est-ce que tu aimes avoir mal ?_

_-Non ! Edward, détache-moi !_

_-Aucune chance ! _Rit-il.

_-Sale con !_

_-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi maintenant ?_ Son souffle glisse dans mon cou et ses lèvres, douces et humides se posent contre l'os de ma clavicule. Ses doigts effleurent mes épaules et ils jouent avec les bretelles de mon débardeur et de mon soutien gorge les faisant claquer sur ma peau.

_-T'es magnifique ainsi _sourit-il.

_-T'es complètement…_ La main d'Edward se plaque brusquement sur ma bouche.

_-Chut… ma biche… chut… On ne voudrait pas être obligé de te bâillonner, si ?_

Je fais frénétiquement non de la tête et sa main relâche le bas de mon visage, ses doigts courent sur mes lèvres et je retiens ma langue de les lécher.

_-Hum…_ son nez glisse entre mes seins et il chuchote dans mon décolleté, _tu es tellement désirable ainsi soumise, est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais te faire ?_ Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre car deux de ses doigts glissent dans ma bouche tandis que son autre main, remonte mon débardeur et mon sous-vêtement, exposant ma poitrine. Ma langue s'enroule autour de ses phalanges comme par réflexe, j'aimerais que ce soit sa verge dans ma bouche et je deviens probablement dingue. Ses doigts mouillés quittent mes lèvres et viennent immédiatement taquiner mon mamelon le mouillant à son tour. Edward, l'observe avec attention, comme fasciné, et je le trouve merveilleusement beau penché au-dessus de mon sein. Je ne peux le contempler plus longtemps car ma tête part d'elle-même en arrière quand mon dos se cambre. Il vient de souffler délicatement sur mon téton et le froid que ça a provoqué, en plus de l'avoir rendu tout dur, m'a fait gémir fortement.

_-Je vais te baiser tellement fort Bella que tu vas crier._ Avant même que j'ai pu répliquer sa bouche aspire ma pointe avec force, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me l'arracher mais c'est trop bon. Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer ça, comme ça. Il me met en transe et je pense que rien que pour ça, je baisse les armes, il sait ce qu'il fait et je lui fais langue tournoie,je pleure de désir maintenant, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je cherche son corps en me frottant lascivement.

_-Est-ce que tu vas être sage maintenant ?_

_-Tout ce que tu veux !_ Un sourire victorieux prend place sur son visage et il se redresse rapidement. Il retire son tee-shirt d'un geste souple et mes yeux caressent son torse comme mes mains ne peuventle faire. Il est toujours aussi musclé, ses muscles sont fins mais parfaitement dessinés. Les dix mecs les plus sexys ? Mon cul, il est le premier !

_-Tout ce que je veux hein ?_

_-Oui tout !_ Il remonte alors rapidement sur mon corps, ses jambes passent de chaque coté de mes flancs et le zip de sa braguette me fait baisser les yeux.

_-T'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! _Je le vois baisser la bande élastique de son caleçon et sa verge, longue, épaisse, sublime apparaît sous mes yeux. Il s'en saisit et l'approche de ma bouche_. _

_-Lèche! _Exige-t-il en déposant son pénis sur mes lèvres et ma langue part d'elle-même taquiner son bout. Je prends alors conscience de la douceur de sa peau et de son goût délicieux, j'ai envie de l'engloutir mais je ne peux pas le laisser me contraindre ainsi, je suis bien trop fière et au fond je sais qu'il attend de moi que je lui résiste alors je délaisse son sexe, clôturant fermement ma bouche en tournant la tête.

Ses doigts se crispent sur le bas de mon visage et il m'oblige brutalement à lui faire face.

_-Ouvre ! _Grogne-t-il et je fais non de la tête avec une véhémence feinte.

_-Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer_ menace-t-il et le regard noir qu'il me lance me fait littéralement mouiller. Bon Dieu ce qu'il est sexy. Ma bouche s'ouvre avec joie et sa verge glisse sur ma langue. Une seconde plus tard, il baise ma bouche en haletant et je le prends le plus loin possible parce que je le vois, au-dessus de moi, se perdre dans le plaisir et j'ai tellement envie de le sentir, de l'admirer en train de jouir. J'ai définitivement perdu la raison, je veux qu'il m'étouffe.

_-Oh ouais… Avale tout bébé ! Suce-moi fort !_ Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, s'y crispe et me fait aller et venir sur lui.

_-Putain, t'es bonne ! T'es trop bonne ! _Ses grognements m'excitent comme jamais et j'aspire plus fort sa verge tendue au goût si délicieux. Ses hanches vont et viennent de plus en plus vite et j'ai beau me concentrer, j'en perds mon souffle et mon sang commence à battre brutalement dans mes tempes. Il palpite dans ma bouche et son sexe est de plus en plus gros et dur. Il est sur le point de jouir et moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être malmenée ainsi serait aussi jouissif. Contre toute attente, il se retire précipitamment et je le regarde sans comprendre.

_-J'en ai pas finis avec toi ma biche_, chuchote-t-il en déposant furtivement le bout de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact est tellement bref que ma tête part en avant pour en avoir plus. Il ricane devant mon empressement.

_-Tiens-toi correctement Princesse, _demande-t-il en léchant mon corps jusqu'à mon nombril pour reprendre sa place entre mes cuisses.

-_C'est l'excitation ou le froid qui te fais pointer comme ça Bella ? _Sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il fond sur mes seins et sa bouche se perd sur ma peau. Il lèche, mord et suce mes mamelons comme un assoiffé et je m'arque contre lui.

_-C'est le froid, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _Dis-je revêche, ne supportant pas son magnifique sourire satisfait et son traitement qui me fait perdre la tête.

_-Tu ne devrais pas me mentir Bella _! Grogne-t-il en délaissant ma poitrine. _Maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir être tendre avec toi ! _Sans demander l'autorisation, il déboutonne mon pantalon et il se redresse pour me l'enlever. Il ne prend pas son temps et le vêtement vole dans la pièce.

_-Alors ? C'est toujours le froid ou l'excitation ?_

_-Le froid !_

_-Ok ! _Ses doigts accrochent mon shorty et il le fait rouler le long de mes cuisses. Il attrape un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son jean.

_-Tu l'auras voulu !_ Dit-il la voix pleine de colère contenue que j'en frissonne d'anticipation. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour que ça arrive vite. Je sens sa main droite saisir ma cheville, ma jambe se retrouve en l'air, le creux de mon genou calé sur son épaule.

_-Han ! _Je ne retiens pas mon cri quand je sens son gland gonflé à mon entrée trempée.

_-Tu vas crier Bambi !_

_-Non !_

_-Oh si !_ Les mains d'Edward s'accrochent à mes épaules et je le sens pousser en moi. Il rentre d'un coup, tout au fond et j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'empaler sur une barre de fer. Il râle contre moi, quand ma respiration se bloque, sa présence imposante en moi est douloureuse.

_-Ça va ? _S'inquiète-t-il et sa voix est douce et ses yeux troublés.

_-Laisse-moi une seconde_ dis-je sérieusement. Son visage tombe dans mon cou et il embrasse ma peau délicatement. Il me remplit complètement et j'aime la chaleur et les frissons que ça envoie dans mon ventre. Mon intérieur se contracte sur lui, comme pour lui donner l'ordre de bouger. Tout ça est parfaitement inconscient mais lui le sent et réagit. Sa longue queue se retire délicatement de moi et revient profondément. J'expire tout l'air de mes poumons en me cambrant quand il se retire à nouveau.

_-Alors Bambi qui a une petite bite ?_ Demande-t-il en poussant délicieusement en moi.

_-Oh va te faire foutre !_ J'exulte de plaisir, il est parfait, et ses reins bougent divinement. Il se redresse sur un bras et ses yeux sont fiévreux.

_-Qui a une petite bite ?_ Grogne-t-il plus fort en saisissant ma cuisse, la remontant contre moi, pour s'enfouir vigoureusement jusqu'à la garde.

_-Han !_ Ses mouvements s'amplifient encore et mes doigts agrippent le bois de la tête de lit, je brûle littéralement sous ses coups de hanches.

_-Crie mon nom Bella !_

_-Non ! _

_- Crie-le !_ Exige-t-il en me martelant littéralement.

_-Non !_ Il me pénètre encore et encore m'envoyant dans le plaisir. J'ai l'impression que je vais me désintégrer. Ce qu'il me fait est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître, il me touche où il faut, quand il faut et il ne me laisse aucun répit.

_-Oh que si tu vas le crier ! _Rage-t-il en saisissant mes hanches. Il s'appuie sur ses genoux, remonte mon corps sur ses cuisses et il butte fort et profondément en moi. Nos peaux moites claquent l'une contre l'autre et nos yeux ne se lâchent pas,je n'arrive pas à me retenir de crier. Je sens toute ma frustration exploser et le plaisir me faucher comme une violente déferlante.

_-Oh Edward! Oui !_

_-Oh bébé, oui, viens, viens pour moi !_

Je le sens mettre encore plus de force et de vitesse dans ses coups de rein et je suis en pleine extase quand tout son corps se tend contre le mien. Il retombe au-dessus de moi et me serre beaucoup trop fort contre lui. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon épaule quand je le sens se contracter au fond de moi et haleter dans mon oreille.

_-Oh fuck Bella ! Je… oh… Bella putain !_ Je sens qu'il est en train de jouir et ses palpitations en moi sont délicieuses. Je reprends mon souffle contre son épaule quand il s'effondre pour de bon sur moi.

On ne bouge plus, groggy et shootés au plaisir. Edward distille des baisers dans mon cou en reprenant son souffle et je voudrais le serrer contre moi, mais mes mains sont toujours attachées au-dessus de moi et je sens que mes épaules sont douloureuses maintenant.

_-Edward ? Détache-moi s'il te plait. _Dis-je doucement en embrassant sa tempe.

_-T'es pas attachée Bella._ Chuchote-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je bouge mes poignets, je me rends compte que même si la ceinture était serrée, elle n'était pas bouclée et j'extrais mes mains facilement. Comme mes bras sont endoloris, mes mains tombent sur la peau brûlante de son dos et je le caresse délicatement, appréciant de toucher ses muscles encore tendus par l'effort.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à me demander ce qui s'est passé, je sens la main d'Edward passer sous son corps. Il enlève le préservatif et remonte son caleçon. Il pose un baiser au coin de ma bouche et se redresse. Je le laisse s'éloigner et c'est vraiment à regret. J'étais tellement bien au chaud dans ses bras. Il s'assoit au bord du lit passe la main dans ses cheveux et soupire. Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

_-Hé Edward ? Ça va ?_

Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi, ses yeux détaillent mon corps nu étendu et il me fait un petit sourire.

-_Ouais, ça va, j'ai soif,_ ment-il et il s'éloigne vers la porte et je regarde son dos sublime tout le temps qu'il sort, il a la chute de reins la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue et des épaules qui donnent juste envie de s'y accrocher. Je frémis de froid et je me lève aussi pour passer un vêtement. J'ouvre un tiroir, j'enfile un petit short en dentelle noire et une petite nuisette satinée. Je n'ai pas mis ses trucs depuis des lustres, j'espère que ça lui plaira. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit en me baffant le front. Plaire à Edward ? Bon dieu Bella, c'est Edward ! C'est pas n'importe qui et vu la tête qu'il faisait en sortant, il est déjà loin de tout ça.

_-Tiens Bella !_ J'ouvre les yeux et Edward est penché au dessus de moi, il me tend un verre d'eau.

-_Oh merci !_ Je suis surprise de son attention mais ne lui dis rien. Je m'assois contre la tête de lit avant de le prendre. Je suis subjuguée par sa beauté, il est vraiment sexy, surtout que son jean est encore ouvert et tombe bas sur ses hanches, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il tient. Je bois quelques gorgées et ça me fait un bien fou, ma bouche était vraiment sèche. Edward s'assoit à coté de moi et sa main se pose sur le dessus de mon pied, puis file sur mon mollet pour trouver ma cuisse. Il retire le verre de ma main, et le pose sur la table de nuit. Il rampe sur le lit et se laisse tomber sur le flanc, près de moi, sa main remonte sur ma hanche et se cale dans le creux de ma taille, d'un geste il me colle à lui. Je me laisse mollement faire, flattée qu'il ait encore besoin de moi. Je l'enveloppe de mes bras quand il se niche contre ma poitrine. Mes mains se faufilent dans ses longues mèches et il ronronne contre mon sein.

_-T'as pas froid ?_ Demande-t-il en caressant mon dos.

_-Non ça va. _Dis-je simplement en pensant qu'avec son corps moulé ainsi au mien je ne suis pas prête d'avoir froid. Je constate qu'on est parfaitement emboîté, comme deux pièces de puzzle. Mes doigts continuent de masser l'arrière de sa tête et je sens sa respiration devenir de plus en plus profonde.

-_Tu t'endors ?_ Demande-je comme je ne vois pas ses yeux.

_-Non, je profite, je suis bien là._

_-Profite alors, je ne bouge pas._

_-Merci Bella._

_-De quoi ?_

_-D'être toi, de m'avoir fait confiance._

_-C'était n'importe quoi, mais c'était vraiment bon. _Je le sens sourire sur ma peau.

_-Content que ça t'ait plu._

_-T'es un excellent coup !_ Ris-je et il redresse la tête un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as pu en douter._

_-Je ne doutais pas de tes performances, juste de tes mensurations._

_-Donc ? Alors, qui a une petite bite Bella ?_ Ses sourcils montent et descendent à toute allure.

_-Tête de con ! Arrête de te la péter, la nature t'a gâté, il n'y aucun mérite à ça !_ Je lui pince la peau du dos.

-_Ma nature t'a gâtée, j'entends encore ta voix « Edward ouiiiii… »_ Se moque-t-il. Je le repousse avec hargne alors qu'il couine, imitant bêtement mes gémissements.

_-Espèce de gamin !_ Mes ongles quasi-inexistants s'enfoncent dans ses épaules mais il raffermit sa prise sur moi en fourrant sa tête entre mes seins.

_-Arrête d'être fière Bella, je t'ai fait jouir c'est tout, t'as adoré admets-le !_ Sa bouche dépose des baisers sur ma peau, dans l'échancrure de mon décolleté et son souffle chaud me fait frémir.

_-T'as vraiment un problème d'égo Cullen._

-_Oh ouais, il est surdimensionné, et toi t'es une coquine !_ La main d'Edward se faufile sous ma nuisette et il caresse le creux de ma taille, ses mains sont grandes et enveloppent parfaitement ma hanche, son pouce glisse jusqu'à mon nombril et je lui jette un regard mauvais quand il descend jusqu'au rebord de mon shorty.

_-Arrête,_ dis-je doucement quand il enroule ses jambes autour des miennes.

_-C'est difficile,_ lance-t-il en se redressant. Son bras passe dans ma nuque et il me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Je me laisse mollement faire quand il glisse son nez dans mon cou et qu'il murmure.

_-J'ai adoré Bella, vraiment_.

_-Oh pitié c'était stupide, on a plus seize ans !_

_-Si à seize ans, j'avais su que ta bouche était aussi bonne, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé sortir avec Jacob. Putain, le fils de pute, il a profité de ça quand moi je me tapais Loren._

_-T'es vraiment un pourri !_

_-Je suis un homme et ton corps est juste … putain B'… depuis le temps que je voulais ça, je t'ai imaginé nue parfois, souvent, et jamais je n'aurais pensé que t'étais si … Pff… y a pas de mot, t'es parfaite ! _

J'éclate de rire, ne pouvant le croire.

_-C'est pas en flagornant que t'auras un second tour !_

_-Bella, je sais que tu me connais sur le bout des ongles, et tu sais que plus tu me repousses plus ça me donne envie._

_-Ouais, t'es tordu !_

_-C'est toi qui es tordue, tu me pousses à faire ça !_

_-D'accord, d'accord ! Edward, je t'en supplie, fais-moi l'amour ! _Crie-je comme une hystérique désespérée et il éclate de rire. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez furtivement.

_-Je n'ai plus de capote !_ Il quitte le lit rapidement et mes bras tombent de chaque coté de mon corps. Quel trou du cul ! Je secoue la tête et me lève, je le rejoins dans le living. Il a allumé la télé et s'est resservi un verre.

_-Encore besoin d'alcool?_ Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan. Il attrape le plaid sur le dossier et l'ouvre en grand avant de le poser sur moi. Son bras passe dans mon dos et il me rapproche de lui, me collant contre son torse dur et chaud.

_-Tais-toi, je regarde ça._

_-Les experts ? Tu blagues ?_

_-Non, j'aime bien._

_- Je ne peux pas te croire._

_-Chut ! _Ses doigts caressent ma joue et j'obéis. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie le contact. Je n'ai pas été dans les bras d'un homme depuis des mois et le dernier n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air suite à une soirée de beuverie entre copines. Alors la prévenance d'Edward est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène, il me fait me sentir jolie et tranquille. Je me niche un peu contre lui et il remonte la couverture sur mon épaule. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le dessus de ma tête de temps en temps et ses doigts continuent de me détendre en dessinant des formes abstraites entre mon cou et ma poitrine. Il suit le tracé de mes clavicules et remonte parfois jusqu'à mon oreille. Je finis par m'endormir car quand le froid me réveille quelques heures plus tard, je suis dans mon lit et le jour se lève.

Je me redresse mollement, j'ai mal aux abducteurs et je me sens trop bête d'être ainsi courbaturée. Je me fais vraiment vieille visiblement, ou alors c'est le manque d'habitude. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et je rejoins le living discrètement. Mon meilleur ami est étendu sur le canapé, un bras derrière sa tête et une jambe remontée. Le canapé n'est pas assez grand pour lui mais il a pourtant l'air de bien dormir. Je dépose, sans faire de bruit du petit bois dans la cheminée et une grosse bûche. Le feu prend rapidement, je referme l'insert essayant de ne pas le faire grincer. Quand je me retourne, Edward me regarde les yeux encore ensommeillés et ça me fait sourire.

_-Bonjour ! _Chuchote-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

_-Salut_ fais-je en m'approchant._ As-tu bien dormi?_

_- Putain non, je n'ai pas trouvé la chambre d'ami_. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon poignet et il tire sur mon bras. Je m'assois près de lui, comme il semble le vouloir et sa tête vient se nicher sur mes cuisses tandis que ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Je caresse sa joue en me demandant ce qui cloche chez lui, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour lui demander.

_-Il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, mais j'ai un matelas gonflable, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?_

_-Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas t'embêter._ Ses lèvres embrassent ma paume et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si tactile et si doux, mais ça me plaît, trop, mon ventre frissonne.

_-Ça ne m'aurait pas embêtée que tu me réveilles. T'as changé, tu n'étais pas si poli avant._

_-Tu ne m'as jamais vu comme je suis vraiment. Je sais être aimable et bienveillant, des fois._

_-Tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi._

_-C'est faux, j'ai toujours été prévenant avec toi. Tu ne m'as juste jamais laissé faire, t'es butée._

_-N'importe quoi ! Regarde, même cette nuit, quand on a… tu aurais pu être doux et attentionné._

_-C'est pas ce que tu voulais B', je te connais, t'avais besoin de plus. Et je sais que là tout de suite, t'as besoin de ça !_

_-De quoi ?_ Je le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il se redresse. Il repousse la couverture et passe ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps.

_-De ça _! Chuchote-t-il en me serrant délicatement contre lui. Je me laisse aller contre son torse nu.

_-T'as raison. _Dis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser l'accès à ma nuque. Sa bouche se colle doucement sur ma peau et il m'embrasse avec une infinie douceur.

_-J'ai toujours raison bébé, laisse-toi aller ma chérie, je m'occupe de toi._ Les doigts d'Edward dénouent la ceinture de ma robe de chambre et sa main caresse mon ventre, le satin de ma nuisette file sous sa main et provoque un tourbillon de frissons dans mes entrailles.

_-Bella ? Faut vraiment que tu te laisses aller, libère-toi de tout ça !_

_-Edward !_

_-Je suis là bébé, je suis là, moi je te lâche pas !_ Ses mains empaument mes seins et mon corps se met à trembler d'excitation._ T'es magnifique Bella, t'es parfaite mon cœur, laisse-toi aller !_ Edward roule des hanches dans mon dos et je me cambre contre lui, frictionnant son sexe.

_-Ouais comme ça mon amour, comme ça… _son souffle se perd dans mon oreille et sa langue vient lécher mon lobe quand sa main glisse sous ma nuisette. Il la frotte bien à plat sur mon pubis et j'ouvre mes cuisses en grand.

_-T'es terriblement séduisante Isabella, j'ai envie de toi comme un fou._ Souffle-t-il encore et je perds les pédales. Sa main glisse dans mon shorty et doucement il masse mon intimité qui s'inonde petit à petit rendant sa caresse obscène parfaitement érotique.

_-Oh Edward ! C'est trop bon !_ Sa main libre pétrit mon sein au travers du tissu frais et sa langue court sur ma peau. En quelques minutes, il m'a enflammée et jamais un homme ne m'a fait me sentir comme ça. Jamais je ne me suis sentie si comblée, si importante, si aimée.

_-Bella, jouis pour moi mon amour, viens contre mes doigts, tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ?_ Son pouce roule sur mon bouton de chair tandis que deux doigts m'étirent délicieusement.

_-Oh ouais, j'aime ça Edward, j'aime tellement ça ! Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon ! _Débite-je précipitamment en ondulant sur ses cuisses.

_-C'est parce que moi je tiens vraiment à toi Bella, je fais attention à toi ! Je sais ce que tu veux, je te connais !_ Il pompe plus loin en moi mais avec la même douceur et je ne suis plus qu'une flaque de couinements, d'halètements et de roulements de hanches.

_-T'es enivrante Bella,_ susurre-t-il plein de tendresse,_ je voudrais que ce soit ma bite qui te fasse gémir, hein, tu le voudrais toi aussi ? Tu aimerais me sentir en toi, bien profond, entièrement à toi._

_-Oui !_ Crie-je rendue ivre de plaisir par ses paroles et ses doigts qui ne cessent de me stimuler.

_-Oh bébé, tu me serres si fort en toi !_

_-Edward ! Je viens ! _Je sens un plaisir incommensurable exploser en moi et son bras se referme sur mon buste quand je convulse, mes yeux se troublent et je m'agrippe à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Ses doigts sont magiques et il peut les laisser là toute la vie s'il veut. Je retombe à bout de force contre son torse et il me berce contre lui.

_-Chut… ma belle, chut…_ Souffle-t-il. Et j'ai envie de pleurer tellement c'était fort. Je le sens remettre en place mon sous-vêtement et il dépose une traînée de baisers humides dans ma nuque.

_-Est-ce que ça va _? Demande-t-il quand j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de mon souffle.

_-Oui, putain oui ! C'était incroyable._

_-Dis que je suis doué._

_-T'es doué. _

_-Faut vraiment que j'achète des capotes !_ Rit-il en m'allongeant sur le sofa. Je me laisse faire et il s'installe au dessus de moi.

_-C'est une excellente idée._

_-Hum ? Ça veut dire que tu envisages de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?_ Il se penche sur moi et son nez glisse dans la vallée de mes seins.

_-Peut-être ! Ça dépend._ Il prend une grande inspiration contre ma peau avant de redresser la tête.

_-Dépend de quoi ?_ Demande-t-il surpris.

_-Si t'es sage !_

_-Bah ? Je suis un ange moi ! Regarde, dès le matin je me consacre qu'à ton plaisir !_ Ses mains arpentent mon corps et je ne pensais pas que des caresses d'Edward pourraient me faire cet effet._ Est-ce que beaucoup d'hommes se sont déjà occupés de toi, comme ça, sans rien attendre en retour ?_

_-Non c'est vrai ! T'es adorable._

_-Putain, Swany on vient de passer un cap toi et moi. _S'exclame-t-il en se redressant.

_-Quoi ? Quel cap ?_

_-Tu viens de me faire un compliment et t'es même pas bourrée !_

_-Oh arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi !_ Il referme les pans de ma robe de chambre et refait le nœud rapidement.

_-Ouais mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me le dirais un jour, avec un ton si solennel !_

_- Et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on ferait ça un jour, toi et moi ! Comme quoi tout arrive, tu as bien pris le ferry !_

_-Ouais, et je n'avais jamais pensé que ça serait aussi bon._ Il se lève et attrape son sac.

_-Ah oui ? Tu as apprécié la traversée ?_

_-Il pleuvait et le bateau était plein de routiers !_

_-Hum, excitant !_

_-Catin ! Allez, trêve de bavardages, va t'habiller. On bouge._

_-Quoi ? On va où ?_

_-Cesse de poser des questions, exécute !_

_- Hé je ne suis pas à tes ordres Edward Cullen._

_-Ah ouais ? On parie ?_

_-Oh va te faire foutre ! _

Je m'éloigne vers la salle de bain, je me sens étrangement bien. Je devrais me sentir coupable de m'être envoyée en l'air avec lui mais je ne trouve pas que ça n'ait pas de sens. Edward n'est plus avec sa femme, James ne fait plus partie de ma vie, nous sommes adultes et responsables. C'est sans lendemain et c'est très bien. J'allume l'eau chaude à fond pour réchauffer la pièce, je brosse mes cheveux et les attache bien haut le temps qu'une épaisse vapeur chaude emplisse la pièce. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous l'eau. Ça fait un bien fou.

_-Putain c'est le hammam là-dedans !_ S'exclame Edward que je devine derrière la vitre embuée.

_-Merde Edward qu'est ce que tu fous ? _Crie-je ahurie qu'il rentre pendant que je suis là.

-_Me laver les dents _! Dit-il comme une évidence.

_- Tu ne vois pas que je suis déjà là ! _Crie-je hors de moi, devant son manque d'éducation.

_-Bah te gène pas pour moi !_

_-Si bien sûr que si ! Je suis nue là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !_

_-Oh si j'ai remarqué ! Mais c'est bien ce que je dis ! Ne te gêne pas car moi, ça ne me dérange pas !_

_-Casse-toi de là pervers !_ Il continue sa provocation en s'asseyant sur le meuble vasque, face à moi et il m'observe tout en se brossant les dents.

Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer d'hurler, ou juste apprécier ses yeux qui me caressent, parce que aussi con que cela puisse paraître, j'aime qu'il me regarde. Et s'il veut rester là et bien qu'il reste, après tout il m'a vue nue il y a moins de douze heures et ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, au contraire. J'aime à croire que mon corps lui plaît. Feignant de pas être gênée par sa présence, j'attrape mon gel douche et j'en répands sur ma poitrine et mes cuisses. Je passe mes mains sur mon corps je me retrouve rapidement enduite de mousse. Je m'arrête net quand je vois Edward, figé, sa bouche entre-ouverte tenant sa brosse à dents. Il est planté comme un idiot et je me demande ce qu'il a.

_-Quoi ?_ Demande-je en passant mes mains sur mes bras puis sur mes seins avant de les faire glisser sur mes hanches et mon ventre. Les yeux d'Edward suivent mon mouvement et sa bouche s'ouvre un peu plus. Il est carrément en train de mater et j'aime ça, ça m'excite. J'irai en enfer sûrement pour ça alors comme il ne répond pas, je me prends au jeu et commence à me caresser de partout me cambrant un peu, bombant ma poitrine, pour me faire une plus jolie silhouette.

_- C'est le meilleur film érotique que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie !_ Sourit-il.

_-Tu regardes des films érotiques toi ?_

_-Ouais, et normalement c'est à ce moment là que je commence à me tripoter !_

_-Te gêne pas pour moi !_ Souris-je mutine.

_-Fuck non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée !_ Il saute du meuble, balance sa brosse à dents derrière lui dans le lavabo et ses pouces font tomber son boxer. J'écarquille les yeux quand je le devine fièrement dressé.

_-T'as vu ce que tu provoques Bambi ?_ Edward ouvre la porte vitrée et avant même que le froid se soit engouffré, son corps est plaqué contre le mien. Ses mains sont dans le creux de mon dos et son sexe contre mon ventre.

_-T'es qu'une aguicheuse Bella !_ Il est carrément allumé et me parle de sa voix rauque et sensuelle, celle que j'ai découverte pour la première fois hier soir mais qui me rend complètement excitée. Ses cheveux mouillés tombent sur ses yeux et je les repousse en arrière pour les voir. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir et j'aime quand il me regarde ainsi, ça me trouble complètement.

_-Tu m'en dois une !_ Dit-il en plaquant ma main sur son sexe et je ne peux pas croire qu'il dise ça.

_-Je croyais que tu ne demandais rien en retour._

_-Bambi, ma petite, tellement naïve !_

_-Connard ! _Il m'offre un éblouissant sourire et fond sur mes lèvres. Oh God ! La bouche d'Edward est une tuerie. Elle s'ouvre et se referme sur la mienne de façon merveilleuse Ses lèvres pincent les miennes et je me sens défaillir. J'agrippe son visage et le tire vers moi, ma bouche s'ouvre et ma langue part d'elle-même chercher la sienne. Il me pousse contre le carrelage en grognant, mon dos heurte la cloison glacée mais je m'en moque, sa langue est fabuleuse, à la fois douce et ferme et elle caresse la mienne avec une tendresse complètement à l'opposé de ses mains exigeantes qui pétrissent mes hanches. Il grogne contre ma bouche en aspirant ma lèvre et à bout de souffle il râle.

_-Touche-moi ! _Je sais pas si c'est un ordre ou une supplique mais mes doigts s'exécutent et s'enroulent autour de sa verge. Il refond sur ma bouche et son baiser m'embrase, je le branle fort, sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je suis trop concentrée sur sa bouche parfaite. Je l'explore encore et encore et son souffle m'enivre. J'aime tellement l'embrasser, c'est délirant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma fesse et sur mon sein et il presse ma chair douloureusement alors je couine, j'aime qu'il me fasse mal, j'en suis certaine maintenant.

Ses hanches s'agitent, il halète et se tend vers moi.

_-Plus fort,_ crache-t-il à bout de souffle et je mets plus de vigueur dans mon coup de poignet.

_-Oh ouais, bébé ! Tu… oh putain… ce que tu me fais c'est… Bella putain !_

Je tombe à genoux et prise de frénésie, je l'engloutis d'un coup en claquant ses fesses.

_-Oh Fuck B' !_

Je le pompe comme une furie et je l'avale en entier.

_-Oh Bella ! Putain Bella !_ Crie-il en plein extase et je le sens exploser sur ma langue. Il essaie de se retirer mais je l'enserre dans ma main et j'avale tout ce qui vient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais je suis incapable d'arrêter quand je l'entends geindre et pleurnicher comme s'il était au supplice du plaisir. Je le lèche plus lentement quand il reprend son souffle. Il agrippe mon bras et me redresse d'un coup, brutalement et sa bouche réinvestit la mienne.

-_T'as un drôle de goût_ chuchote-t-il en caressant mes joues avec une extrême douceur. Et je crois que je suis morte de honte. Il rit, bien sûr, de sa vanne pourrie.

_-Et toi une drôle d'odeur ! Lave-toi, sale porc !_

Je le repousse et sors de la douche.

_-Bella ? Bébé ! Ne fais pas ta prude ! Je déconne !_ Couine-t-il et je l'ignore. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et file dans ma chambre. Je l'entends m'appeler par environ dix mille surnoms différents aussi stupides les uns que les autres, poussin, chaton, sucre, trésor. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'aime trop l'emmerder de toute façon, surtout quand il fait des réflexions stupides.

J'enfile des sous-vêtements en coton rose, un petit ensemble mignon, et je saute dans un jean un peu large. Je trouve un petit pull en cachemire, assez moulant, joli et je ne sais pourquoi je fais l'effort et ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître. Je ne veux pas croire que je fais ça pour lui, pour qu'il me trouve jolie. Je déteste l'idée de vouloir plaire à Edward et pourtant elle est bien là, j'en ai envie. Je soupire d'exaspération en attrapant un crayon noir et je dessine le contour de mes yeux. Je mets une pointe de mascara pour étirer mes cils.

_-Hé Bé ? T'as une serviette ?_ Crie-t-il un peu paniqué. Et mon sourire sadique s'étire sur mes lèvres.

_-J'ai pris la dernière ! Tu n'en as pas amené ? _

_-Non ! Bordel ! _J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je me penche dans le couloir. Il sort complètement nu et trempé. Je le regarde venir vers moi. Il me jette un regard mauvais, me traite de garce et se rend dans le living. Son corps est absolument sublime et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater ses fesses.

_-Tu sais Edward, rien que pour te voir te promener à poil je pourrais venir vivre avec toi à L.A !_

_-Ouais ! Quand tu veux mais il y a des serviettes là-bas !_ L'entends-je râler et ça me fait rire. Je détache mes cheveux et les remets en forme du bout des doigts. Je pose une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je retourne vers le living et Edward est en train de passer un tee-shirt.

_-Tu as trouvé de quoi t'essorer _? Me moque-je en attrapant mon ciré.

_-Ouais ? J'ai pris ça !_

_-Quoi ? Tu t'es essuyé avec un torchon ? _

_-Bah ouais._

_-T'es un porc._

_-Et toi la pire hôtesse que je connaisse ! Même Emmet à la fac recevait mieux que toi !_

_-Tu n'avais qu'à aller te planquer chez lui !_

_-Grrr ! Bambi ! J'aime quand tu t'énerves ! _

_-Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Tu viens de donner l'explication la plus rationnelle à ton perpétuel comportement stupide ! _

_-Bella ? Quand tu t'adresses à moi, n'emploies pas trop de mots de plus de quatre syllabes. Enfin, si tu veux que je te comprenne._

_-C'est ça, fais l'idiot ! Je vais être obligée de mettre ce truc à bouillir !_

Il finit de s'habiller tandis que je vais jeter le carré de tissu dans la corbeille à linge et quand je reviens, il a mis son bonnet, ses lunettes et sa veste. Il m'ouvre largement la porte pour me laisser passer.

_-Princesse !_ Sourit-il.

_-Un prince qui s'essuie avec un torchon ? Vraiment ?_

Il lève les yeux au ciel quand je passe près de lui. Ça me fait rire de le voir commencer à s'exaspérer. Il avance dans le chemin qui nous sépare de la route. Je fais un signe poli à la voisine qui balaie la cour et elle nous regarde passer avec un sourire de conspiratrice. Ouais, elle aura des trucs à raconter au village. Edward déverrouille la voiture et met rapidement le contact. Il prend la direction de la petite ville à quelques milles.

_-T'as repéré les lieux ? _

_-J'ai tourné une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour trouver ton repère, donc je pense connaître le coin, ouais. _

_-Est-ce que tu trouves ça joli ? _

_-Trop vert, trop de tracteurs, manque de palmiers, mais ouais ça a son charme. _

J'en conclus qu'il aime bien la région et ça me fait sourire.

_-Il fait meilleur qu'hier en tout cas. _Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel et les nuages bas tendent à se disperser. J'imagine qu'il fera un peu soleil dans la journée.

On roule plusieurs milles avant d'atteindre le village, Edward est plutôt silencieux et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça ne me gêne pas. Il se gare le long du trottoir devant l'épicerie et je ne demande rien, je le suis. Il attrape un panier à l'entrée après avoir salué la vendeuse. La femme rougit furieusement et je me demande si elle l'a reconnu. La probabilité est plutôt faible, qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen ficherait ici !

Je le suis dans les rayons. Il choisit les articles minutieusement, il vérifie toutes les étiquettes et lève les yeux en l'air de temps en temps, comme s'il réfléchissait. Je le laisse faire, consciente que je ne vais pas toucher une casserole tout le temps qu'il sera là et ça me plaît. Je vais juste chercher deux trois trucs qu'il me manque et le rejoins près de l'étalage de légumes. Il est très concentré, il tient trois poireaux dans sa main droite, un bouquet d'épinards dans l'autre.

_-En plein dilemme ?_ Dis-je alors qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

_-T'aimes les épinards ?_ demande-t-il subitement.

_-Euh ? Bof, ça dépend comment ils sont préparés. _

_-T'aimes ça ou pas ?_ S'agace-t-il.

_-Non, pas vraiment. _

_-Putain ! J'ai toujours cru que c'était Tan' qui n'aimait pas ça, mais c'est toi ! _

_-Et alors ? _Je le regarde sans comprendre et ça m'énerve qu'il pense à sa femme maintenant.

_-Rien, je perds un peu les pédales, laisse tomber. _Il remet le bouquet en place et attrape un quart de potiron. _Ça c'est bon ! Je vais tenter un truc, tu vas voir ! _

_-Hum j'ai hâte ! _

_-C'est pas sexuel, t'excite pas comme ça ! _

Je roule des yeux et continue à le suivre. Il attrape une bouteille de vin, une boite de cookies et un paquet de céréales.

_-C'est bon pour moi !_ Sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse. _Ah non ! Putain ! J'oublie l'essentiel ! Les capotes _! Je deviens probablement écarlate. Je pense que tous les gens l'ont entendu. Et ça le fait marrer ce crétin. Il réapparaît et crie de plus belle.

_-Bella ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé les …_ Je le frappe dans le thorax avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase et la caissière sourit, vraiment amusée. Edward dépose les paquets dans le coffre de la voiture et attrape ma main quand je veux remonter dans le véhicule.

_-Attends viens ! On va manger un bout. _Il m'entraîne sur le trottoir et je ne lâche pas sa main, je finis même par me coller à lui et il passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule. L'entrée de l'auberge arrive cependant bien trop vite et Edward me lâche pour ouvrir la porte.

_-Bonjour _! Souris-je à la vieille dame derrière le bar.

_-Bonjour madame Swan, contente de vous voir, ça faisait un petit temps ! _

_-Oui, pardonnez-moi, j'ai beaucoup travaillé !_ Elle m'offre un gentil sourire et scrute Edward quelques secondes.

_-Pardonnée, seulement parce que vous ramenez un bien beau jeune homme ! _

_-Un ami d'enfance, Edward. Edward c'est mon ancienne logeuse madame O'Connell. J'ai habité ici quelques temps avant d'acheter la maison. _

_-Bonjour Madame !_ Dit poliment Edward.

_-Bien, installez-vous les enfants. Margareth va vous apporter de quoi manger. Je vois à vos têtes que vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces !_ Je roule des yeux en entendant ça et Edward éclate carrément de rire, donnant parfaitement raison à la gérante.

_-Et découvre-toi, jeune homme, on n'est pas à Londres ici !_ Edward enlève son bonnet en se tordant de rire.

_-Désolé_, rougit-il et j'aime comment elle le remet en place.

On prend une table dans le fond de la pièce, le long du mur et je ne suis pas surprise qu'il n'y ait personne. L'été ça grouille de monde mais l'hiver, mis à part les gens de passage pour le boulot, il n'y a pas grand monde.

Les pieds d'Edward s'enroulent autour des miens et il m'offre un somptueux sourire. Il prend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. Son petit bisou me fait frémir et je fronce les sourcils.

_-En quel honneur ? _

_-Tu sais depuis quand je n'ai pas pu faire ça ? _

_-Quoi ? _

-_Emmener une femme manger quelque part sans que ça tourne à l'émeute ou que ça fasse la une des journaux ?_

_- Non je ne sais pas. _

_-Des années… ça fait du bien ! _

_-Les gens vont se demander où tu es passé ? _

_-Mon agent se le demande déjà _! Il sort son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et me montre l'écran.

_-Vingt deux appels en absence ? Sérieusement, il est cinglé ? _

Il me fait signe que oui et s'écarte un peu de la table pour laisser Margareth poser les plats.

_-Wow !_ S'exclame Edward, _ça c'est du petit-déj !_

_-C'est bien chaud, faites attention._ Sourit-elle et Edward la remercie. Je regarde sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Edward réfléchit beaucoup moins que moi et se jette sur les toasts et le jambon grillé. Je lui remplis son verre de jus d'orange et il ne cesse de sourire. Je suis contente de le voir comme ça. Il a l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'hier soir et j'aime à croire que dans quelques jours, il aura un petit peu oublié ses problèmes et reprit du poil de la bête pour les affronter. Ses jambes se resserrent un peu plus autour des miennes. On mange en silence, on a l'air de deux crétins à sourire sans savoir trop quoi se dire. Je n'ai pas vu Edward depuis deux ans et j'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière. Il n'a pas changé.

_-Tu penses à quoi _? Fait-il avant de mordre avec appétit dans une saucisse.

_-Je me disais que même quand je ne te vois pas pendant des mois, quand tu reviens, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier._

_-Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est étrange, ça me fait pareil ! Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce qu'on est vraiment amis toi et moi. On se connaît depuis toujours alors c'est un peu normal quoi, c'est comme avec la famille. _

_-Oh non Edward ! Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ce genre de truc, pas après ce qu'on a fait. _

_-Ouais j'admets que maintenant je vais avoir du mal à dire « Bella est comme ma sœur ». _J'éclate de rire.

_-Tu as déjà dit ça ?_ Il me regarde sans comprendre.

_-Bien sûr, comment tu voulais que j'explique à toutes les filles avec qui je sortais qui tu étais. L'amitié garçon-fille tu sais peu de gens y croient ! _

_-Moi j'y crois ! Toi et moi on en est un bon exemple. _Edward arque un sourcil.

_-Que tu aies oublié hier soir parce que t'avais trop bu, je veux bien mais ce matin t'avais dessaoulé non ? _

_-Ouais, bon j'admets qu'on a un peu dépassé la limite mais ça ne change rien entre nous non ? _

_-Non bien sûr que non ! Ça ne change rien, enfin je crois ? T'es sure que ça change rien ? _Dit-il soudainement inquiet.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? On se connaît encore plus, voilà tout !_

_-Voilà tout ? _

_-Oui, voilà tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, tu restes Edward, je reste Bella, t'es assis là, tu manges tes haricots comme un gros porc, rien n'a changé. _

_-Ouais mis à part que je sais que t'es sacrément bonne au lit._ Ricane-t-il.

_-Tu en doutais ?_ Fais-je en me penchant au dessus de la table.

_-Ton mari s'est tiré avec une hôtesse alors ouais permets-moi d'en… _

_-Quoi ?_ Edward se mord les lèvres et rougit en fuyant mon regard.

_-Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. _

_-Non, non, attends… qu'est-ce que … quoi ? Une hôtesse ? Tu veux dire que tu le savais ? _

_-Non, non Bella je ne savais pas ! Je ne l'ai su qu'après !_ Je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit plus au courant que moi des relations extra-conjugales de mon ex-mari.

_-Comment tu sais ça ? _

_-Je…_ Les yeux d'Edward regardent partout sauf vers moi et je sais qu'il cherche un truc à inventer.

_-Ne me mens pas !_ Crie-je en balançant mon pied dans son tibia. Il sursaute brusquement.

_-C'est pas très simple comme histoire ! _

_-J'ai tout mon temps. _

_- Putain, B' tu ne vas pas aimer ça. _

_-Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même._ Il soupire et passe les mains sur son visage.

_-Cette fille-là, avec qui il couchait. _

_-Et bien quoi ? _

_-Je la connaissais. _

_-Comment ça tu la connaissais ? _

_-C'est la sœur de Tanya. _

_-Pardon ? Mon mari est parti avec la sœur de ta femme ?_

_-Ouais._ Souffle-t-il.

_-Et tu le savais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit._ La colère me fait me lever de mon siège et je quitte l'auberge à la hâte.

_-Ça n'aurait rien changé Bella!_ Crie Edward derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sors sans demander mon reste, juste en saluant de la main madame O'Connell qui semble vraiment surprise. Il y a de quoi, je ne pensais pas que ça partirait en vrille ainsi. Les larmes affluent dans mes yeux, je hais la famille Denaly, d'abord Edward, puis James. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elles me piquent les deux seuls hommes qui ont compté. Les deux ! Je prends la direction de ma maison sans réfléchir. Je n'ai pas atteint la sortie de la ville que la voiture d'Edward me dépasse pour se garer devant moi. Il sort précipitamment.

_-Bella ? Écoute-moi ! _

_-Non ! Tu m'as menti ! _

_-Non, je ne t'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas pareil._ Ses mains se posent sur mes bras et il m'empêche d'avancer.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Je le repousse aussi fort que je peux.

_- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Bella, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi ! _

_-C'est pire maintenant ! D'abord toi, ensuite James, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Tu le sais ? _

_-Emmet. C'est Emmet qui lui a présenté un soir, on fêtait son anniversaire. Tu étais à Londres. _

_-C'était fait exprès ? _

_-De quoi exprès ?_

_-Ta femme, c'est Tanya qui a dit à sa sœur de sauter sur mon mari hein ? Elle m'a toujours détestée! _

_- Non, Bella, je n'aurai pas laissé faire ça ! Ça ne va pas ! _

_-La coïncidence est troublante mais peu importe, pourquoi toi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ces questions ? Tu savais très bien ! _

_-Je voulais aborder le sujet, t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ! Ce n'est pas facile de parler avec toi figure-toi !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire Edward ! _

_-Non ! Parce que tu te mets en colère et tu pleures et je déteste quand tu pleures ! Comme maintenant par exemple, chaque fois, ça me fout en l'air et je me sens comme de la merde ! Quoi que je fasse c'est toujours de travers avec toi ! _

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Edward ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu aurais dû être honnête avec moi et t'as jamais eu peur de mes réactions ! _

_-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas être. Et pour être honnête t'as raison, je n'avais pas assez de cran pour te le dire, parce que si je te l'avais dis, tu n'aurais plus voulu entendre parler de Tanya et ça t'aurait encore plus éloignée de moi !_

_-Tu l'as revu alors ? _

_-Qui ça James ? _

_-Non le pape ! Bien sûr James ! Ton beau-frère ! _

_-Ouais, je suis désolé._

_-Putain ! Edward ! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ! Merde ! _

_- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! _

_-C'est pour ça que tu donnais plus de nouvelles ? _

Il ne répond rien et je comprends que j'ai visé juste quand il baisse la tête.

_-Ramène-moi ! _Crie-je en me détournant de lui pour monter dans la voiture. J'ai rarement été aussi en colère et je ne sais pas à qui j'en veux le plus. À James, à Tanya, à Edward ? Je me sens plus bas que terre et stupide. Il remonte dans la voiture et met le contact.

_-Bella ? Pardon. _Murmure-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

_-Ne me touche pas ! Je te jure, ne me touche pas !_ Je l'entends soupirer lourdement et mon cœur se brise. Je me sens trahie, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me faire ça. La voiture avance et j'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma manche. Quand on s'arrête un peu plus tard, je pleure toujours et comme il n'a pas dit un mot de plus, je fais de même. Je rentre chez moi sans penser à rien. J'accroche mon manteau, j'enlève mes chaussures et je ne lui jette pas un regard quand il rentre avec les courses. Je traverse le living et gagne directement la chambre claquant la porte avec toute la force que je peux sachant pertinemment que même si le mur s'effondre, ça ne me soulagera en rien. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, les larmes brûlent mes joues et les sanglots obstruent ma trachée.

Longtemps, je pleure, je repense à James, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, je revois nos premiers moments, le vide qu'il a comblé quand Edward est parti pour Los Angeles. Comment il me faisait rire et était doux. Je repense à nos soirées, nos vacances, nos amis et je me sens comme le dindon de la farce, humiliée parce que tout le monde savait. Peut-être même que ma propre sœur savait qui elle était, cette pute qui se faisait passer pour moi aux États-Unis, et moi la pauvre naïve restée à Londres attendant bien gentiment le retour des déplacements professionnels de son petit mari, celui qui aurait dû être toujours là ! Celui que j'avais choisi pour la vie, pour être le père de mes enfants parce qu'il m'apportait équilibre et bien être.

_-Bella ? Je peux rentrer ? _

_- Va-t'en ! _

_-S'il te plaît ! _

_-Non ! Rentre chez toi ! _

_-Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi ça Bella. _

_-Beverly Hills ! Ça te parle ?_ J'entends ses pas avant de sentir le matelas s'affaisser près de moi. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, de me battre avec lui, il est trop buté. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et il la presse doucement, sa chaleur irradie mon être, mon corps reconnaît trop bien sa paume chaude.

-_En fait tout a changé Edward, j'avais tord, maintenant ça me fait encore plus mal._

_-Je te demande pardon, j'aurai dû te le dire. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. _

_-Je me sens trahie, tu savais et tu n'as rien dit, et j'avais confiance en toi ! _

_-Bella, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une bonne chose._ Je serre les dents pour ne pas exploser.

_-Peut-être que ça aurait pu devenir un truc toi et moi et t'as tout bousillé. _

_-Bella, non, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! _

_-Pourquoi ? Ça ne change rien. _

_-Non t'as raison, je t'ai blessée et c'est ça le plus grave, mes regrets c'est mon problème. Bella, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te trahir. Tu es la seule personne au monde que je ne peux pas trahir. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. _

_-Je me sens tellement stupide Edward. C'est comme si tout le monde savait et ricanait dans mon dos. _

_-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Bella, je comprends tellement ! _

Je prends alors conscience qu'il traverse exactement la même chose que moi et ça me brise le cœur pour lui parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ressente le même malaise que celui qui m'étreint.

_-Putain d'orgueil, ça fait tellement mal ! _

_-Je sais ouais _! Souffle-t-il en s'allongeant contre moi et ma tête se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont rouges et mouillés.

_-Edward ? Tu pleures ? _

_-Non !_ Il ferme les yeux et ma main vient se poser sur son visage. Ça me déchire de le voir si triste et tout ça à cause de moi.

_- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être aussi dure avec toi ! _

_-Non, t'excuse pas B', c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû te le dire, ça fait quatre ans que je vis avec ça et je savais que ça me pèterait à la tronche un jour ou l'autre. _

_-Le grand jour est arrivé_. Dis-je un peu amèrement.

_- Ouais, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça. Je pensais que je te le dirais quand tu irais mieux, quand tout ça serait bien derrière toi. J'ai été lâche, pardon. _

Je soupire en fermant les yeux, je ne peux pas me disputer avec lui, je ne peux pas ne pas lui pardonner. Être brouillée avec Edward c'est comme perdre le nord. Je serai trop perdue sans lui. Et ça devient clair comme de l'eau de roche, quand aurait-il pu me le dire ?

-_On s'est vu si peu ces dernières années, et on était si loin, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage dans la même situation. Je n'en sais rien. Edward promets-moi de ne plus me mentir, ni de me cacher quelque chose d'important. _

_-Je te le promets, _chuchote-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. _Je te le promets Bella. _

_-Merci._ Dis-je en plongeant dans ses yeux, soulagée. Penser une seconde à le perdre est beaucoup trop douloureux, je ne peux même pas l'envisager.

_-Bella ?_ Souffle-t-il au bout d'un long moment durant lequel j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis concentrée sur la sensation de bien être que procure sa main, qui caresse la mienne.

_-Oui ? _

_-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi._ Mes yeux se rouvrent d'un coup et trouvent ses iris clairs. Je cherche la blague de mauvais goût au fond de son regard mais j'y vois tellement de peurs et d'incertitudes que je sais qu'il est sérieux. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire et mon cœur, face à cette révélation, s'est emballé et je ne sais pas si je suis surprise, décontenancée, bouleversée ou simplement heureuse.

_-Tu m'as dit de ne pas te cacher les choses importantes. Je crois que ça l'est. _

_-Oui, bien sûr que ça l'est mais tu crois ou tu es sûr ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, c'est confus. _

-_Je pense que t'es juste complètement perdu Edward, si tu étais amoureux de moi tu le saurais. Non ? _

_-Pas sûr, si je l'étais depuis très longtemps ? _

_-Non mais tu ne peux pas dire ça, comme ça! Enfin Edward, ce n'est pas possible ! Quand on aime quelqu'un on le sait, c'est évident. _

_-Mais je t'aime, c'est évident !_

-_Oui mais parce qu'on est proche, on se connaît depuis toujours._

_-Ouais d'accord, mais je te désire aussi, comme j'ai jamais désiré aucune femme et je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec toi, tellement entier et fort. Et quand je suis loin de toi, tu me manques et je pense à toi sans cesse alors je ne sais pas si c'est normal. _

_-Edward je ne sais pas c'est tellement … _

_-Regarde !_ La main d'Edward glisse sur ma joue et il se redresse sur un coude pour se pencher au-dessus de moi. Mon souffle se bloque quand ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Mon ventre se tord et mon corps tremblote contre le sien.

_-Est-ce que tu le sens Bella ? _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Ce truc là, cette espèce de sensation étrange, d'être aspiré de l'intérieur. Quand je t'embrasse, je reçois des secousses B', c'est évident pour moi. Il y a tellement de signes. Je n'aurais pas dû partir Bella. _

_-Partir où ? _

_-A Los Angeles. _

_-C'était il y a huit ans, Edward. _

-_Je sais et j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours. _

_-Même quand tu étais avec ta femme ?_ Je me rends compte en disant cela que même en quatre ans de relation avec James pas un jour je n'ai pas pensé à Edward.

_-Ouais même, et le pire c'est que je crois que maintenant je ne pourrai plus coucher avec une femme sans penser à toi. Je ne crois même pas être capable de désirer une autre femme, Bella. _

_-C'est vrai que tu as placé la barre vachement haut ! _

_-Quoi ? Je te parle sérieusement là, Bella. _

_-Oui je sais moi aussi ! Franchement ça m'embête de te le dire parce que je déteste te donner raison mais c'est pareil pour moi. Quand tu m'embrasses, ça me fait bizarre et oui j'ai pensé à toi ces huit dernières années, tous les jours, peu importe où je suis et ce que je fais. T'es toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête. _

_-Ça me rassure tellement de l'entendre !_

_-Et ce qu'on a fait cette nuit et ce matin, c'était bien au-dessus de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre._

_-Tu vois !_

_-Oui, je l'admets, il y a un truc fort entre nous mais on est paumé ! Edward j'ai peur qu'on confonde tout ça ! Je tiens à toi, vraiment, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de … qu'on se fasse du mal, tu comprends ? T'es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, t'es comme un membre de ma famille, je ne peux pas te perdre. _

_-Je sais, mais tu me perdras pas, t'inquiète pas ! _

_-Si je m'inquiète ! _

_-Pas la peine Bella, c'est important mais pas grave ! Ok ? On va faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, t'es d'accord ? _

_-On s'était arrêté où exactement ? _

_-Je crois que tu m'embrassais, comme ça_. Edward repose ses lèvres sur le miennes et je retiens un petite rire en lui rendant son baiser. _Ouais,_ souffle-t-il sur ma bouche, _c'était exactement là ! Je crois même que t'avais mis tes bras autour de moi et tu me disais que tu aimais que je touche ton corps._

Edward joint les gestes aux mots et sa main balaye mon corps, de ma cuisse à mes côtes en massant ma hanche. Je l'embrasse délicatement, je me noie dans ses yeux et je le trouve magnifique.

_-Est-ce que tu me détournes du droit chemin là, Edward ? _

_-Non, je te montre la voix, à toi de la prendre … ou pas ! _

_-Comment te résister ? _

_-Eh oui… grande question… l'humanité entière se la pose ! _

J'éclate de rire contre sa bouche.

_-Bah vas-y crache moi dessus !_ Crie t-il en grimpant au-dessus de moi. Ses mains s'empressent de glisser sous mon pull et je frissonne parce qu'elles sont glacées.

_-T'es gelé, Edward. _

_-Ouais, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud ici, on devrait se mettre sous la couette ! _

_-Je devrais surtout rallumer le feu dans la cheminée. _

_-Je vais le faire, bouge pas _! Il saute du lit et je le vois disparaître dans le couloir. Ma tête tombe sur le matelas. Edward, Edward, Edward… qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Oh puis merde ! Peu importe, on ne vit qu'une fois ! La stéréo résonne et je reconnais les premières notes de Close to me de The Cure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne bouge pas et je ne sais même pas s'il va revenir, ni si j'ai envie qu'il revienne. Je suis complètement paumée.

_-Bella ?_ Edward rentre dans la chambre et me sourit largement.

_-Oui ? _Il se mord la joue et je me redresse contre la tête de lit, je crois qu'il veut me dire un truc et qu'il n'ose pas.

_-Viens… _il me tend sa main et je me demande bien pourquoi il veut que je le rejoigne, mais ses yeux brûlants sont sur moi et je ne pense pas devoir m'inquiéter, j'imagine même que je ne vais pas le regretter. Alors, je me lève et sur la pointe des pieds, à touts petits pas je le rejoins au milieu de la pièce. Il se contente de me toiser quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main sur ma taille.

-E_st-ce que tu me fais confiance Bella ?_ Chuchote-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main libre, ses yeux me scrutant avec une profonde tendresse et une pointe de malice brillante.

_-Ouais, bien sûr,_ je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Mais j'aime son contact et je ne me méfie pas.

_-Vraiment ? Et, est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?_ Son visage se baisse sur le mien et son souffle caresse ma joue.

_-Pas vraiment mais je sais que tu pourrais y remédier. _

Il retient un petit rire qui lui donne l'air de s'étouffer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

_-J'ai envie de toi moi, tu sais._ Sa main descend sur la ceinture de mon jean et il l'accroche entre ses doigts. _Est-ce que tu le sens ?_ Je fais oui de la tête car je ne peux ignorer son désir contre ma hanche_. Tu vas bien sûr t'occuper de moi hein ? _Ma bouche s'entrouvre un peu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon poignet et d'un coup il tire dessus.

_-Dans quelques minutes je vais te prendre très fort, mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose._

_-Quoi ?_ Son regard est noir et sa main ne cesse de se serrer sur moi. Il me fait presque mal maintenant et je comprends qu'il est déjà dans le jeu et je vais passer un très mauvais bon quart d'heure. Je frémis d'anticipation. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une relation de soumission et de domination me plairait.

_-Es-tu prête à m'obéir ?_ Demande-t-il en me poussant contre la cloison.

_-Tu rêves ! Je n'obéis à personne !_ Ris-je et il me plaque plus fort contre le mur bloquant mon corps avec le sien.

_- Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix. _

Sans attendre une seconde, son bras a attrapé le mien et il m'a poussée sur le lit. Il presse mes épaules pour que mon dos reste collé au matelas et il palpe mon sein.

_-ça sera contre ta volonté alors, crois-moi, je vais te donner envie !_ Je repousse sa main en me secouant mais il me bloque et je pense qu'on relève probablement de la psychanalyse mais au moins, un truc pour nous, on est parfaitement compatibles. Edward claque ma hanche et grogne.

_-Déshabille-toi._

_-Non, il fait trop froid. _

_-Prends sur toi !_ Il arrache les boutons de mon jean et tire mon pull vers le haut. Pendant que je me débats avec les manches, je sens mon pantalon quitter mes jambes. Mon top suit le même chemin au-dessus de ma tête. Edward rit en se dressant sur ses genoux.

_-Le coton rose te va à ravir, on dirait une petite poupée, une poupée très hot cela dit. Ça me donne encore plus envie de te … _

_-De me quoi ?_ Dis-je à bout de souffle en sentant ses grandes mains chaudes aller et venir sur moi.

_-De te torturer !_ Sourit-il en léchant mon nombril.

_-Oh pitié ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! _

_-Oh si tu l'es, tourne-toi !_ Exige-t-il. _Je vais te montrer comment j'aime jouer._ Sans me demander mon avis il m'a retournée. Je sens sa main rassembler mes cheveux dans mon dos. Il saisit fermement la queue qu'il a formé et tire dessus, m'obligeant à me cambrer.

_-Tu me fais mal !_ Couine-je en cherchant toujours à me soustraire.

_-Tu aimes ça !_ Gronde-t-il, _maintenant tais-toi !_ Sa main claque ma fesse, pas fort, mais ça me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

_-Oh oui, tu aimes ça !_ S'exclame-t-il suffisant en baissant ma culotte et je pense qu'il a bien fait parce qu'elle aurait été bonne à jeter. Merci de l'avoir sauvée ! La seconde claque s'abat directement à même ma peau et m'envoie une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps.

_-Oups, je crois que celle là va rester marquée_, je l'entends rire mais je perçois surtout son souffle profond et je sais qu'il est vraiment allumé maintenant. Je lui tends mon cul avec plaisir et jamais au grand jamais j'aurais pensé faire ça un jour et pire, aimer ça.

-_C'est extrêmement vilain ça Bambi ! _Un doigt doux glisse entre mes fesses et je n'ai même pas le réflexe de les serrer.

-_Vraiment vilain, mais tellement désirable._ Je remonte mes bras sous mon visage et me laisse aller.

_-On dirait que quelqu'un rend les armes ?_ Son doigt, taquin, continue son chemin délicat jusqu'à la jonction de mes cuisses et il siffle impressionné.

_-Et est très très excitée ! Bambi, ma belle t'es complètement inondée petite vicieuse, est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable de te laisser dans cet état ?_ Sa phalange glisse en moi, doucement et je tremblote de désir, sentant mon ventre se contracter de plaisir.

_-Oui faut que quelqu'un fasse quelques chose, si tu sortais dans cet état, tu pourrais sauter sur n'importe quel pauvre homme. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un se dévoue pour pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Son majeur vient rejoindre son index, tout aussi délicatement et ça m'étire délicieusement. Stimulant une zone particulièrement sensible encore inconnue de la carte de mes zones érogènes.

_-Je vais m'occuper de toi petite dévergondée, tu te sentiras bien mieux après, je te le promets._ Ses doigts se retirent doucement et il s'éloigne de moi._ Enfin, si tu peux encore marcher ! _

Je redresse brusquement la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il envisage de faire, mais il m'arrête avant que j'aie pu lui faire face.

-_ Ne bouge surtout pas_ chuchote-t-il et j'entends les bruissements de ses vêtements et le froissement de l'emballage d'un préservatif. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de mes bras, juste pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe et me concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire. Quand son corps retrouve le mien, je sens qu'il est nu, entièrement et je couine tellement je suis frustrée et enflammée.

_-ho how on dirait qu'une vilaine fille perd patience._ Complètement, j'ai envie d'hurler « Edward grouille, prends-moi ! » mais il a plaisir à me torturer. Son petit jeu commence à être vraiment long et il en rajoute, faisant monter mon désir encore et encore, si bien que je vais exploser.

_-Il va falloir être une bonne fille, est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?_ Je sens son sexe tout dur contre le mien. Et je pousse sur mes bras pour reculer et le faire entrer en moi, mais il se dérobe en un quart de seconde me faisant geindre de frustration.

_-Tu la veux Isabella, mais as-tu été…_

_-Oh merde, j'en ai ma claque !_ Je me redresse d'un geste brusque et sans qu'il s'y attende mes mains sont autour de sa nuque et le tirent contre le matelas. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, un immense sourire victorieux aux lèvres quand je grimpe sur lui et que je plaque furieusement ma bouche sur la sienne. Au moins comme ça il la ferme. Je sens ses mains pétrir mon cul et sa respiration se perdre quelque part dans ma bouche. Ma langue part d'elle-même en croisade et ma main saisit sa verge tendue entre mes cuisses. Je me sers de ses pectoraux pour me redresser et je le guide en moi, doucement, et profondément. Un grand râle de soulagement sort de sa cage thoracique et je me félicite pour ça. J'ai encore la sensation d'être éventrée mais je bouge à mon rythme, même si les mains d'Edward crispées sur mes fesses m'intiment d'aller plus vite.

_-Je suis pas une bonne fille Cullen, alors t'avise plus de me donner des ordres ! _Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et il se mord les lèvres.

_-Putain B' t'es chaude ! _

_-Tais-toi !_ Ordonne-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Je me redresse sur les genoux et ça l'extrait de moi, presque en entier. Je roule des hanches pour le ré-engloutir dans mon intimité et il grogne encore. Alors je refais le geste, de nombreuses fois, récoltant de délicieux frissons qui petit à petit font monter en moi la pression. Edward se contracte sous moi pour m'aider dans ma tâche et je me sens terriblement belle dans son regard. Mes seins rebondissent quand je le chevauche avec plus d'entrain et ses mains se plaquent dessus pour les soutenir ou les peloter, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je m'en fous parce que je suis en train de prendre un pied d'enfer et lui a l'air de vouloir chialer tellement je lui fais du bien.

-_Edward ! J'y suis presque,_ crie-je quand je sens les prémices de l'orgasme chatouiller le creux de mes reins et tordre mon ventre.

_-Viens Bella, viens mon amour !_ M'encourage-t-il et ses hanches viennent à la rencontre des miennes avec fougue.

_-Oui, oui, Oh Edward oui ! _

_-Oh B' ! T'es belle, t'es magnifique, putain ! Je t'aime tellement !_ Crie-t-il en enserrant ma taille alors que je suis littéralement en train d'exploser de désir sur lui. Je le sens tellement dur en moi et il va tellement loin. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me retourne d'un coup de hanche et me martèle. Ses foutus coup de reins sont incroyables et tous ses muscles tendus et sollicités sont un vrai délice pour mes doigts. Il m'embrasse en s'accrochant à mes bras et je le sens se libérer en moi, longtemps. Il s'effondre à bout de souffle sur mon corps et mes bras l'encerclent pour que plus jamais, il ne s'éloigne de moi. C'est évident, je ne pourrai plus me passer de ça.

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, Edward reprend sa respiration et moi je me délecte du grain lisse de la peau de son dos qui file sous mes doigts. Parfois, ils montent jusqu'à sa nuque et ses cheveux, se perdent dedans et il ronronne. Il est si doux à ce moment là, c'est tellement bon d'avoir l'impression d'être à lui.

_-Je voudrais t'appartenir._ Dis-je doucement en embrassant son front et il redresse la tête vers moi, ses yeux clairs pleins de tendresse. Il est si mignon comme ça et si doux, tellement lui-même en fait.

_-Je te prends volontiers,_ chuchote-t-il et ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes avant de souffler contre mes lèvres, e_st-ce que tu veux venir à L.A avec moi Bella ? _

_-Je ne sais pas._ Dis-je honnêtement.

_-S'il te plaît, rentre avec moi, juste pour essayer. _

-_Et si ça ne marche pas ? _

_- Je ne peux pas le croire, mais si ça marche pas tant pis, pas de regret. _

_-Et notre amitié Edward ? _Il se mord les lèvres un petit moment en me fixant. Je vois qu'il réfléchit à toute allure.

-_Bella, je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça. _

_-Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai besoin de toi Edward. C'est vrai que t'as pas été beaucoup présent ces dernières années, mais je sais que t'es là, toujours là et je ne peux pas perdre ça ! Non ! _

_-Alors tu vas devoir rester avec moi, pour toujours, c'est le seul moyen. _

_-Mais si ça se passe mal ? Edward, je te parle sérieusement. _

-_Moi aussi je te parle sérieusement ! On n'a plus le choix Bella. Réfléchis, si tu me repousses après ça, je te jure je ne m'en remettrai pas, du moins si, probablement, mais avec du temps, mais je pourrais plus te voir, ça serait trop douloureux. Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant, tu le sais, tu me connais, je suis bon acteur mais pas avec toi._

_-Oui, je sais, tu as raison. _

_-Alors on est obligé d'être ensemble et que ça se passe bien ! C'est notre seule alternative. Et, Bella, mon seul besoin aujourd'hui c'est toi. Si je t'ai toi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. _

_-Oh Edward… c'est trop mignon ce que tu viens de dire ! T'es sincère ? _

_-Oui, _fait-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, _mais pas d'effusion, Femme. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est heureuse avec moi ou rien ! Tu choisis quoi ?_ Il me toise de haut en bas.

_-Je vais y réfléchir Homme ! _Souris-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

_-D'accord ! J'appelle ta mère ! _

_-Quoi pourquoi ?_

_-Qu'elle publie les bancs _! Il se lève et part cul nu en courant, se marrant comme un âne.

_- J'ai pas dit oui Edward ! _

_-Oh si tu l'as fait ! _Crie-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

_-Quoi ? Mais non ! Quand ? _

_-Tu n'aurais pas blagué si tu devais me jeter comme une merde, je te connais Swany ! _

_-Connard ! _

_-Je t'aime. _

Putain, moi aussi, et franchement je n'y avais jamais pensé.

**The end**


End file.
